


To Move the Stars

by UndiscoveredQueen19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alderaan, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Dark Reylo, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Finn has a last name now and I'm pretty proud of it, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Political Thriller, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, Secrets, Soulmates, enemies to lovers to enemies and so forth, fun shenanigans between people who don't quite hate each other, look at me trying to do politics in a fanfic, prince of alderaan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndiscoveredQueen19/pseuds/UndiscoveredQueen19
Summary: "Ben, trying to change our fates would be like trying to move the stars."*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Galactic Civil War never happened.Ben Organa-Solo has everything he could ever dream of set before him - he's the prince of Alderaan, the most powerful Jedi-in-training in the galaxy, and part of the famous Organa royal family. The only thing he still craves is completion, freedom to chase down the mysterious Sith Lord who has been plaguing the Outer Rim.Rey Palpatine is cold and vicious as the best political operator the Galactic Republic has ever seen. She's the granddaughter of the increasingly powerful Chancellor Palpatine, who seeks to use her for his own plans without knowing that she's got ambitions of her own. Rey has secrets, secrets that no one else in the galaxy knows, and she'll die before she lets anyone use those secrets against her.The last thing Ben and Rey need or want is an arranged marriage - especially to each other - but they quickly realize that the best way to get what they want is through each other. Drawn to each other in ways they don't understand, Ben and Rey will be forced to put their allegiances on the line and decide what exactly is worth fighting and dying for.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: Rey/Ben Solo, Reylo





	1. The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! I am so, so excited to share this story with you - I've been dying to get it started, and now the first chapter is HERE! For a short bit of context, this is a royalty/arranged marriage AU disguised as a political thriller in a universe where everything after ROTS is flipped upside down. Ben is on the verge of becoming the greatest Jedi in the galaxy, and Rey is a cold duchess/diplomat with ambitions to rule the world. Leia is queen of Alderaan, Luke is the Grand Jedi Master, Palpatine is the Chancellor, and the rest of the gang is mixed up in this too - Finn, Poe, Hux, Chewie, you name it. I have enormously high hopes for how this story will go, and I promise to do my best in updating regularly.
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of "To Move the Stars!" Please read, review, and enjoy, my friends!

_Lunge. Strike. Parry. Jab._

Ben leaped into the air to avoid the zap of a laser beam, turning an aerial flip before landing on his feet. His crackling blue lightsaber stopped the laser blast inches from his face, and he dodged another blast – this one from his right – before advancing on the source of the beams. In one swipe of his saber, the mechanized marksman remote lay in pieces on the ground.

Six more laser blasts – from every angle around Ben – came at once, and he closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind to determine in split seconds where each blast was. Without opening his eyes, he raised his saber to the right and absorbed the shock of the first laser, tilting the saber slightly to catch the second and third blasts. The other three were quickly blocked the same way.

Ben spun around and with no hesitation leaped onto the jagged rock formation before him, scaling the face with one hand and gripping his lightsaber with the other. Blinking sweat out of his eyes, he vaulted onto the top of the formation and poised himself so that he could stand perfectly still in the chilly mountain air. He reached his free hand in front of him, effortlessly lifting a huge triangular rock off the ground with his mind. As he focused on his task, the softest hint of a sound reached his ears, and he closed his eyes again to try to make it out more clearly.

The sound was too soft to even be a whisper; it was more of a vibration that started in Ben’s own head. Holding his breath to keep from missing any of the sound, he concentrated on blocking out his surroundings and focusing on what he might hear.

_In the heart of a Jedi lies his strength…_

_Rise…_

_Feel the Force flowing through you…_

The words were like brushes of air flitting through his mind. The words of the Jedi long since passed from his world, Ben reminded himself, were the key to finally reaching the end of his training.

And then another voice, darker and different from the rest, yet completely at home in Ben’s thoughts.

**_Join me, Ben… you cannot refuse the power that flows in your veins… give in…_ **

He gritted his teeth, trying to focus on the gentler voices that instructed him to focus on the moment, to keep himself centered on what he knew was true. But the dark voice never ceased.

_To be a Jedi is to face the truth…_

_All living things…_

_Let the Force lift you…_

**_Give in to your anger…_ **

Try as he might, Ben felt the familiar rush of annoyance at his own mind. Every meditation session was like this: as soon as he felt the Force beginning to speak to him and help him overcome the aggression that seemed to be in his blood, the dark voice began. For years, his constant fight against that evil whisper had kept him from attaining a mastery of the Force.

Once more, he tried to ignore the dark voice and focus on the words of the misty Jedi. They floated at the corners of his consciousness, drifting in and out of his mind’s eye.

**_You don’t know the power of the dark side._ **

Ben instinctively clenched his fist in anger, and the heavy rock he had been suspending crashed back down to the ground. His eyes flew open, and when he saw that he had once again lost control of his surroundings, he dropped his head and sighed in frustration.

“Ben!” a strong voice called up from below the rock formation. “What have I told you about losing concentration?”

Ben shook his head again, retracted his lightsaber’s beam, and vaulted back off the rocks to face the man speaking to him. Master Luke Organa, the grand master of the New Jedi Order and the twin brother of Ben’s mother, had his arms crossed over his chest, one eyebrow raised in chastisement.

When Ben took his time in answering, Luke gave Ben a nudge on the shoulder to get his attention. “Well? What have I told you?”

“That a Jedi’s strength is drawn from his ability to focus on the moment,” Ben recited, looking at the ground. “Until I can center my emotions and rein in my feelings, I will be a slave to them, and my abilities as a Jedi will never be complete.”

Luke nodded. “That’s right. You are far too susceptible to your temper. If you don’t control your anger, it will control you.” Luke’s voice softened as he put a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “You heard the dark voice again?”

Ben finally looked up at his master, thankful for the chance to share what he was dealing with. “Yes. I haven’t heard it in several months. I thought I had finally gotten rid of it, but I guess it’s been there all along.”

“What did it say?”

“It talks about the power that’s in my veins.” Ben frowned as he thought. “Why does it talk about that? Why should my blood be any more powerful than your other students?”

Luke gave him a steady look, then shrugged. “Your mother and I both were born with Force sensitivity. It’s natural that it should be passed on to you through her, and probably to your future children through you.”

Ben nodded in reply. “The voice always tells me to give in to my anger. No matter how hard I fight it, I always get so frustrated with my weakness that I lose control of what I’m supposed to be doing.”

“It’s the way of the dark side. A user of the dark side of the Force draws their power from the darker and more violent emotions, like anger and hatred. Of course,” Luke continued, trying to hide a smirk, “you were fortunate enough to inherit a supersonic temper from both your parents, so it’s no surprise that your emotions are your weakest point.”

Ben allowed himself a smile at Luke’s teasing. “Did you struggle with your temper when you were training?” he asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“Not particularly,” Luke replied, motioning for Ben to follow him and taking a seat on a nearby stone. “My emotions were sometimes difficult to overcome, but I struggled more with trusting in the Force to do what I wanted it to do. Now, your mother,” Luke laughed, shaking his head in remembrance, “your mother was the angriest Jedi I’ve ever seen. She might have become a Sith if it hadn’t been for Master Kenobi’s spirit to help her.”

“But she overcame her temper, didn’t she?” Ben asked. “I mean, she didn’t let it control her.”

“That’s true,” Luke agreed, still smiling. “Even though she ultimately decided not to pursue the ways of a Jedi, she learned to use her emotions to her advantage and has certainly been successful in politics.” He took on a more serious tone as he addressed Ben. “She learned to keep her temper from controlling her, as you must learn to do.”

Ben nodded, looking at the ground again. “I know. I’m just… I feel that I should have mastered it by now. I’ve trained under you for so many years now, and I feel like I’ve hardly progressed at all. I’m afraid I’ll never become a true Jedi,” he admitted.

“Fear is a powerful pathway to the dark side as well,” Luke reminded him. “Perhaps this voice is trying to use your fears to frighten you into doubting yourself. And don’t fool yourself into thinking you haven’t progressed. None of my other students are even close to your level of skill and knowledge. Think of this as one final obstacle you must overcome,” Luke added. “Once you’ve learned to control your temper, the mastery of the Jedi art will be yours.”

Ben looked up at Luke, searching his mentor’s eyes for an answer. “Who is this voice? Why do they want to control me?”

Luke sighed heavily. “I don’t know, Ben. I’ve wondered the same thing, but I truly don’t know. Perhaps it is the voices of past dark users of the Force, speaking to you as the Jedi do.” Luke suddenly stopped his lecture and reached behind him into his pocket then, pulling out a miniature projector. It vibrated and lit up with blue, signaling that a message had been sent to Luke.

“I’m receiving a message,” Luke said, pressing a button on the side of the device. “It’s from Admiral Raddus of the Mon Calamari.” As the hologram blinked to life, Luke observed, “The mysterious Sith Lord has struck again.”

Ben moved closer to get a better look at the jumpy hologram that appeared above the device. A figure, cloaked head to toe in black, stepped into the frame, holding a double-bladed red lightsaber. Several figures approached the dark person, but they were struck down in seconds by the ferocious-looking saber. Ben watched in awe as the Sith effortlessly cut down every opponent, spinning in all directions and performing advanced maneuvers that Ben had never seen before. When the bodies of his opponents lay dead at his feet, the Sith twirled his red saber on his wrist, seeming to be anticipating another fight.

“Sheer arrogance,” Luke muttered in disgust. “He’s showing off after a slaughter of innocent people.”

“Where did this happen?” Ben asked, his voice seeming far-off as he watched the hologram repeat, transfixed by the terrible figure. He had seen the other two holograms they had of the mysterious Sith Lord who had been wreaking havoc on the Outer Rim, but he had never seen the Sith up so close.

“Botajef. It’s in the Belsmuth Sector, inhabited by the Jefi species,” Luke remarked. “That’s the fourth attack in the Outer Rim in the last year.”

Ben finally wrested his gaze away from the hologram and looked at Luke. “Botajef is peaceful! Why would a Sith want to prey on such an inconsequential planet?”

Luke shook his head. “That’s what we’ve been trying to find out. The Sith’s pattern makes no sense. It’s almost as if he chooses the planets randomly, and just to show off his skills.”

Ben watched the Sith twirl his lightsaber again. It was an unmistakable gesture, clearly meant to show his casual approach to killing innocents. “This has to be stopped,” he ground out. “We have to find out who this man is.”

“I agree,” Luke said, “but there have been no clues to pursue so far. The Sith steps out of the shadows, cuts down twenty or so fighting men, and then vanishes. It makes no sense and seems to have no source.”

The hologram continued to play, and Ben felt his jaw getting tight as he watched the Jefi soldiers cut down one by one, and then the arrogant lightsaber twirl. “I’d like to give him a piece of what he’s dealing,” Ben said, hearing the aggression in his own voice. “He should be sliced up and thrown into the slime pits he spawned from.”

“Ben,” Luke cautioned, switching the hologram off so Ben couldn’t watch it replay. “You just got through telling me you want to control your temper. Making threats against a hologram isn’t going to stop the Sith Lord, and it’s doing nothing for your personal training either.”

Ben looked away, grinding his teeth together to keep from lashing out. Of course Luke was right; he wouldn’t argue with him. But the desire to exact vengeance on the brutal killer settled in his chest and made his hands twitch with anticipation.

“Keep your mind off it,” Luke instructed, sounding a bit sterner than before. “I know you, Ben, and you’re going to turn this over and over in your head until you’re burned up with hatred over the killings. But you can’t do that; you have to focus on your own strength and prepare yourself for what might lie ahead. You may be the one who will face this creature, but not until you’ve reined yourself in and proven that you won’t let your anger control your actions.”

Ben felt his anger slowly diminishing as he listened to Luke’s words and tried to heed them. “Yes, Master,” he agreed. “I’ll try my hardest.”

Luke’s face softened, and he put a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “I know you will.” He placed his hands on his knees and stood to his feet, straightening his robe. “In the meantime, I need to get to the temple. My class will be waiting for me. Take this,” he added, placing the projector in Ben’s hand. “Show it to Leia. She needs to know what’s going on.”

Ben nodded and slid the device into his pocket. His still-warm lightsaber touched his wrist, reminding him that he still needed to complete his meditations for the day, since he had fouled them up earlier.

Luke started down the hill toward the city, calling to Ben over his shoulder. “Finish your meditations after you’ve delivered the message to Leia,” he instructed, seeming to read Ben’s mind. “And don’t forget you have a demonstration tonight for the younglings. They’ll be very disappointed if you don’t show up,” Luke chuckled, and Ben couldn’t help but smile as well. He had a soft spot for Luke’s youngest students.

As he watched Luke disappear over the hill, Ben sighed and turned the projector over in his pocket. He bit down the resurgence of anger he felt bubbling up, and he closed his eyes to concentrate on what he had just learned.

_Let the Force lift you…_

**_Give in…_ **

He shook his head and began walking to the palace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ben knew the capital city of Alderaan like the back of his hand. After twenty-four years of living on the planet, he could practically walk the city streets blindfolded, but he chose to take the winding mountain path that led into the palace courtyards. He took a deep breath of the crystal clear air that enveloped Aldera. Even with people, creatures, and droids buzzing and chattering at top volume in the nearby city, Ben felt more at peace there than he did when he was alone with his thoughts.

The palace glimmered silver in the midmorning light, the nearby lake catching the reflections of the metallic castle and sending them in every direction. Snow-capped mountains imposed on the city line, but the palace itself seemed to be a mountain of its own, with gleaming towers and doorways wide enough to bring an envoy of banthas through the front entry hall.

Ben came to the entrance of the palace and jogged up the stairs, nodding hello to the guards that stood on either side of the staircase. As soon as he entered the palace, he felt the rising heat from the outdoors fade away, the coolness of the interior instantly calming him. He strode through the hall, taking note of how unusually quiet the palace seemed.

“Your Highness!” a voice called from behind him. Ben turned to see his mother’s favorite advisor, the silver-haired Nath Ilgagon, approaching him from a nearby doorway. Nath’s face betrayed his concern.

“Lord Ilgagon,” Ben replied, stopping his trajectory and reaching out a hand to greet the advisor. The elderly man had been a good friend and a brilliant advisor to Ben in his political studies and foreign relations. “Is everything all right?”

Nath clasped Ben’s hand in greeting. His normally bright green eyes were shadowed with worry. “I’m afraid it is not, Your Highness,” he said gravely. “I have just received a message from Admiral Raddus of the Mon Calamari.”

Ben stopped him before he could continue. “I received it, too. I’m on my way to show it to my mother. Do you know where she is?”

Nath nodded, seeming relieved. “Yes, Her Majesty is in the library. Come, I’ll take you to her.”

They started down the hall together, walking in and out of the patches of sunlight that filtered through the enormous windows. Ben tried to focus on the serenity of the atmosphere to keep his mind clear.

“Have you seen it?” Nath asked, his voice hushed.

Ben sighed and nodded. “Yes, I’ve seen it.”

“A vicious fiend,” Nath commented bitterly. “The Jefi are a completely peaceful people. An aggressor would have no reason to prey upon them. And so brutally! He cut those poor creatures down as if they were hemmel stalks. A truly vicious fiend if I’ve ever seen one.”

“I know,” Ben replied simply. He wasn’t going to risk letting his temper get control of him. He took another deep breath to steady himself as he and Nath turned the corner into the royal library.

Ben scanned the room for the sight of his mother, then spotted her in the corner, revising her draft of a senatorial bill for galactic education. Leia Organa-Solo, the high queen of Alderaan and a very influential figure in the Galactic Republic, was still nearly as active in the Senate as she had been thirty years ago when she was a senator herself. She didn’t look her age, her wavy brown hair only dusted with gray strands. Her warm brown eyes still sparkled with vitality, and her wit was sharper than erkinite steel.

Leia turned when she heard someone entering the library, and she smiled when she saw Ben entering with Nath. Rising to her feet, Leia left her draft on the desk she had been sitting at and held out her arms to welcome her son. Ben gave her a tight smile in return, letting her give him a quick embrace before pulling back and taking on a serious look.

“Ben,” she said, seeing the turmoil on her son’s face. She took both her hands in his as she glanced between him and Nath. “What’s happened?”

Ben ground his teeth together, running Luke’s words over and over in his mind. _A Jedi’s strength is drawn from his ability to focus on the moment. Focus on your own strength and prepare yourself for what might lie ahead._

“There’s been another attack,” Ben told his mother. “In the Outer Rim. The mysterious Sith Lord has struck on Botajef. He killed dozens of Jefi before disappearing into thin air again.”

Leia didn’t lose her calm expression, but her brows knit together in concern, and she squeezed Ben’s hands to comfort him. She could always sense when he was troubled, a benefit of the Force bond that they shared.

“When did this happen?” she asked, motioning for Ben and Nath to take a seat with her on the long couch that circled the library.

“The message just came through a few minutes ago,” Nath explained, sounding less worried now that he was talking to the queen. “The Admiral didn’t specify when it happened, but I would guess that it was quite recently.”

Leia nodded, then shook her head in disbelief. Ben sensed her weariness, as well as her desire to act against the threat. He squeezed her hands in return, and she gave him a gentle smile.

“Have there been any clues about the Sith’s identity?” Leia queried. Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out the miniature projector for Leia to see. Remembering Luke’s advice, he forced himself not to look at the hologram. _Rein in your temper._

Leia watched the hologram for several moments, finally switching it off with an angry sigh. “This is appalling,” she spat, standing up and beginning to pace. Ben slid the projector back into his pocket and watched his mother as her own temper began to flare. “As if there hasn’t been enough unease in the galaxy recently! First the Chancellor bans trade with the Outer Rim. Fighting breaks out among the outer planets because their resources are severely decreased. Next, the Republic declares that all militarized planets must comply with sovereign ordinances and house as many troops as the Chancellor decides they need. The Republic also cuts down on the power of individual senators within the Senate and begins appointing its own picks for senators instead of the traditional elections. Taxes rise higher than ever before. All trade is monitored by the Republic and taken out of the planets’ personal treasuries. Now, on top of the political and domestic turmoil, someone has decided to wreak havoc on the Outer Rim by destroying innocent people groups and causing everyone to live in fear of being his next victims.”

“Your Majesty,” Nath tried, sensing that Leia was about to launch into a lengthy political tirade, “the Chancellor has been doing all he can –”

“Oh, yes,” Leia agreed sarcastically, taking a seat next to Ben again. “He certainly has. He wastes no time in sending his troops to every planet that comes under attack, and he becomes more of a hero every time. Never let it be said that Chancellor Palpatine doesn’t see an opportunity and take it.” She sighed, once again seeming more weary than angry. “Every time we make a stride towards peace, someone begins using terror as a weapon.”

Ben could feel his throat getting tight and his hands clenching again. He wasn’t going to lash out, but he was going to make his thoughts known. “Mom,” he said directly, “I want to go after him.”

“What?” she asked. “The Sith?”

“Yes! Mom, who else could challenge him? Who else could rid the galaxy of this monster? Uncle Luke has his students to train. I could track him down by figuring out his pattern!”

“Ben,” Leia cautioned, “don’t get ahead of yourself. You haven’t even finished your training. This Sith is obviously a highly trained student of the Force. You can’t throw yourself up against an unknown threat when you have no idea what you’re up against. Besides, if Luke thought you were ready, he would be preparing you right now to go after the Sith.”

Ben pressed his lips together, trying to keep himself from getting worked up. “Mom, I know I could. I can’t just sit here and watch this barbarism anymore! This dark lord has to be stopped, and I want to be the one to do it. If I’m to be a Jedi, I can’t stay here and debate politics while a masked creature terrorizes the Outer Rim!”

Leia put her hand on Ben’s arm, all traces of her previous irritation gone. “Ben, you are not just a Jedi-in-training. You are also the crown prince of Alderaan. You are an ambassador to dozens of other systems and federations. You can’t risk your safety and your position as a leader because you’re anxious to hunt down a Sith Lord.”

“The other systems look to Alderaan as an example!” Ben countered. “If we sit back and let this threat go unchecked, we’ll be seen as passive and uncaring about our fellow systems.”

“Ben, we are not just sitting back and observing,” Leia said sternly. Sometimes her scolding tone matched Luke’s so much that it unnerved Ben. “We have made several appeals to the Chancellor and the Senatorial Guard, and we have sent private reserves to the planets that have been attacked. Poe is in Coruscant as we speak, working on our plan for uncovering the Sith’s identity. There’s no call to think we’re just allowing this to happen.”

“But what about the other planets?” Ben asked, forcing his voice to stay even-toned. “They’ve seen what this Sith Lord can do, and sending our soldiers to the planets that have already been attacked doesn’t reassure anyone that they’ll be safe when they’re the next target.”

“Be that as it may, there is no call to send you after a dangerous enemy that we know nothing about.” Leia looked past Ben and addressed Nath, who had been observing the exchange in silence. “Nath, please send a message to Admiral Raddus. Thank him for letting me know about the attack so quickly, and inform him that I will be sending a small envoy to help the Jefi rebuild their defenses and care for their wounded. Please send my condolences to the families who lost their loved ones, and assure them that I will be looking further into this matter.”

Nath bowed his head. “At once, Your Majesty.” He stood and gave a small bow before exiting the library.

Leia turned back to Ben, her eyes seeming both compassionate and grim at the same time. “Ben, this isn’t about my not trusting you with a mission like this,” she said gently. Ben felt his former frustration slipping away as his mother spoke. “You are the strongest Force-user I have ever seen. Your power even exceeds Luke’s, as you well know. But this just isn’t the time to be chasing clues of a murderer’s trail across the galaxy. There’s so much unrest, and I…” Leia trailed off, seeming unwilling to say what she was really thinking. “I just need you to wait. We’re doing all we can at the moment to make sure our allies know we haven’t forgotten them. The time will come when we’ll hunt this Sith down, but for now, we have to wait. _You_ have to wait,” she added meaningfully.

Ben nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue. “I will.”

Leia bent down to gather up her writing materials and the draft she had been working on. She gave him a subtle smirk as she faced him. “Don’t worry, son. Your time is coming. And that temper is going to come in handy one day. As you can see, mine does.”

Ben couldn’t keep from smiling with her. She touched his face in reassurance, then swept past him and out of the library to attend to her multitude of tasks and expectations.

When Leia was gone, Ben let go of the breath he had been holding and walked to the enormous window imposing the east wall of the library. The sight of the snowy mountains gave him something other than his feelings to focus on. The projector device seemed to weigh a thousand pounds in his pocket, and he resisted the urge to watch the hologram again, just to stoke the fury that had been building ever since he first saw the Sith Lord destroy a planet.

Ben closed his eyes and tried to think of something else – he imagined he was flying without the aid of a ship, just gliding and soaring through the misty air like a bird set free. This was how he always began his meditations: by calming his troubled mind with a thought of freedom. Ben focused on the feeling of weightlessness that made his angry and fearful thoughts slip away.

_Let the Force lift you._

“You’re not the first Jedi who’s been so anxious to take flight ahead of his time.”

Ben opened his eyes and spun around to see who had spoken to him. His expression softened when he saw Zarola Antilles. An elderly woman with the kindest eyes and the softest voice Ben had ever heard, Zarola was a relative of Luke and Leia’s deceased father, Bail Organa. Ben smiled at her and took her outstretched hand.

Zarola, whose white hair barely came up to Ben’s shoulder, reached her arm around him. “I heard what you and Leia were saying,” Zarola said comfortingly. “I understand how frustrated you must be.”

Ben bit back the irritated words that threatened to escape. “They’re right. I’m not ready for anything so challenging.” He twisted his mouth to the side. “No matter how strong I am, my feelings are stronger.”

“I know.” Zarola gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. “That sort of thing runs in your family. But listen, Ben.” Ben looked down at the little woman, ready for any wisdom she might have. “The Jedi are powerful people, and they accomplish many seemingly impossible feats because they’ve completely harnessed their emotions. But you’re not just a Jedi. You’re the crown prince of Alderaan, a powerful negotiator, and a brilliant battle commander. You have influence and leadership that you don’t even understand yet, and with each of those things, a dose of emotion is important. To cut off your feelings is to cut off your humanity.”

“My feelings control me,” Ben responded. “I’ll never be able to master the Force if I can’t master my own spirit first.”

“Perhaps,” Zarola said, moving in front of Ben and taking his hands in her smaller ones. “But controlling your emotions doesn’t mean eliminating them.”

Ben turned Zarola’s words over in his head. Somehow, she always took the things that others told him over and over again, and she presented them in a way that made perfect sense.

“You’re right,” he acknowledged.

Zarola smiled. “Good. And wipe that brooding look off your face. Your mother is keeping things under control as best she can. Your time is coming, Ben. I can feel it – your time is coming soon.”

Ben managed a smile back at the old woman. Her very presence made him feel calmer than he had all day. He continued to ponder what Zarola had said as they looked out the window together, simply watching the serenity of the lake, the mountains, and the sky.

_Focus on your own strength and prepare yourself for what might lie ahead._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Your requests and suggestions have been noted, General Dameron. I assure you that our Republican forces are doing everything in their power to keep this situation under control, and I appreciate Queen Organa’s interest in these matters.”

Poe Dameron flashed a pleasant smile that never reached his eyes. He couldn’t help feeling his blood boiling under his calm surface. Here he was, the top general for Queen Organa and the army of Alderaan, the most diplomatic and charismatic soldier in the galaxy, and he was being dismissed like a child.

“Thank you for your acknowledgements, Your Majesty,” Poe said smoothly, “but I’m afraid Her Majesty the Queen will not be satisfied with mere promises. She sent me here with the intention of my bringing back a plan of action against this threat.”

Sheev Palpatine, the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate and the ruler of a republic that had slowly become an empire, smiled back just as smoothly from behind his desk. Palpatine had been ruling as a thinly-veiled dictator for almost thirty years, and his age had begun to show on his wrinkled face and tired eyes. Staring straight at the Chancellor, Poe knew he was no match for the elderly man’s cunning and instincts, but he had no intention of returning to Leia without at least having put up a fight.

“I assure you, General Dameron,” Palpatine was saying, “that I have already established a plan of action and that reinforcements are being sent to every planet in the Outer Rim.”

“I realize this, Your Majesty, but your forces have not stopped three individual planets from being attacked.”

“Four,” Palpatine corrected calmly, reaching for a small monitor on his desk and tossing it to Poe, who caught it in one hand. “There has been a fourth attack only a few hours ago, this time on Botajef. Or has Queen Organa not been informed of this?”

Poe grimaced slightly. “I’m sure she has, Your Majesty. I haven’t been in contact with her in the last few hours, or I’m sure she would have told me.”

“Indeed,” Palpatine purred. The imposing window behind him only served to make the wizened old man look more intimidating. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap as Poe pressed a button on the device and watched the hologram. When the image of the Sith began smugly twirling his lightsaber, Poe turned the image off in disgust and placed the monitor back on Palpatine’s desk.

Poe was using his best diplomatic voice now. “Your Majesty, if anything, this recording proves that Queen Organa’s suspicions are correct and that Republican forces on the Outer Rim territories are not preventing these attacks.”

“Perhaps so,” Palpatine interjected. “It also proves that Republican squadrons on every planet have never been more necessary. That’s what I have been trying to accomplish in the Senate, though many people feel that the troops are unnecessary to their planets’ defense. Clearly, the need has never been greater.”

“If you’ll forgive me, Your Majesty, the need has never been greater to allow this Sith Lord to be hunted like the creature he is.” Poe tried to keep his words respectful, but he knew he had to make his point clear. “Queen Organa is merely suggesting that your elite forces stop invading planets who already have a sufficient military, and that they start trying to uncover the identity of the Sith. To the best of our knowledge, no forces have been dispatched to find this mysterious aggressor?” Poe phrased his last sentence as a question, hoping to goad Palpatine into giving him information.

“My Republican forces have been working constantly to keep this threat under control,” Palpatine said evasively, clearly ready to end the conversation. “My troops will increase their numbers on each planet in the Outer Rim, in order to assure their complete safety from this fiend.”

“Just like Botajef?” Poe snapped.

Palpatine’s tranquil expression contorted at Poe’s defiant tone, and his aged hands gripped the arms of his chair. Poe lowered his chin to try to seem less belligerent, but Palpatine was clearly enraged at any insinuations against his power.

“General Dameron, you have received my answer,” Palpatine ground out, sounding strained. “I suggest you take it back to your queen before I become tired of your insolence.”

“My apologies, Your Majesty,” Poe said, forcing his fake smile back into place. “I was out of line, and I certainly do not wish for you to interpret my indiscretions as representative of Queen Organa’s feelings.” Poe hid a smile, knowing that Leia’s indiscretions would probably have been even more disruptive than his own.

Palpatine seemed to relax slightly, and he nodded graciously. “Your apology isn’t necessary, General,” he replied. “I’m glad we have such passionate young patriots leading our militaries.” The Chancellor’s smirk hinted at a double meaning to his words, but he didn’t push the point. “I trust that you will send my well wishes to Queen Organa and assure her that –”

Palpatine stopped short as the great doors behind Poe flew open abruptly, startling the young general with its loud thump. Smiling, Palpatine stood halfway out of his chair, his back bent and his hands outstretched, and Poe turned to see who was entering the Chancellor’s suite just as she breezed past his shoulder.

Palpatine’s dark-haired granddaughter was stunningly beautiful, not only from a perfection of face or figure but from the regal posture she carried, or the elaborate Naboo clothing she was wearing, or the complete change in atmosphere as soon as she entered the room. Poe felt that the temperature in the suite raised several degrees simply by looking at her, but she seemed impervious to any effect she might have had on him or anyone else.

“Grandfather,” she greeted, sailing forward to clasp Palpatine’s outstretched hands. The Chancellor planted a kiss on each of her cheeks before giving her a smile.

“My dear,” he responded, “I missed you terribly in your absence. I can’t tell you how glad I am to see you returned home.”

His granddaughter beamed in return. “I share your joy,” she said smoothly, “and I am glad to report that all is well on Mandalore.”

“Excellent,” Palpatine drawled. The young woman suddenly seemed to notice that Poe was standing in front of her grandfather’s desk – though Poe knew she surely must have seen him before – and she glanced at Palpatine for an explanation.

“General Poe Dameron,” Palpatine announced, looking the pilot straight in the eye, “may I introduce my granddaughter, Her Royal Highness, the Grand Duchess of the Galactic Republic, and Royal Ambassador of the Trade Federation, Adreyna Palpatine.”

Poe felt his mouth go dry as she fixed her gaze on him, a sly smile playing on her painted red lips. She was captivating in every way, but Poe was more fearful of her reputation than her pretty face. He cleared his throat and managed a bow, remembering the proper etiquette in the presence of royalty.

“Your Highness, the pleasure is all mine,” Poe said, rising back to his full height but not making eye contact with the duchess.

“Likewise, _General,”_ she answered, looking sideways at Palpatine and then Poe again. “And there’s no need to be so formal. Call me Rey.”

Poe bit the inside of his cheek. He had heard all about this woman, and he had no intention of falling under her hypnotic spell the way every other man did. Though, he suddenly found that he was more sympathetic to those men who _had_ been enraptured by her. “Thank you,” he said simply. Rey kept smirking at him, looking him up and down and cocking her head to the side as he tried to ignore her. He knew she was only toying with him.

“General Dameron is here on a diplomatic mission from Alderaan,” Palpatine explained, sitting back in his chair and motioning to the piece of paper on his desk. “Queen Organa thinks we are sending too many troops to the Outer Rim, and that we should be focusing on finding this mysterious Sith Lord. How was it that you phrased it, General?” Palpatine asked, a hint of mockery in his voice. “Oh, yes. _Hunting him down like the creature he is.”_

Poe gritted his teeth as the Chancellor chuckled. Rey perched on her grandfather’s desk, picking up the piece of paper and scanning it, one hand tapping her fingernails on the desk. She gave her head a little toss as she looked back up at Poe. “I couldn’t agree more, General,” she stated. “But I have a feeling this Sith Lord will be harder to track down than you think.”

Poe raised his eyebrows. “I have very little to say on that matter, my lady. I’m no Jedi, and I don’t know the ways of the Force well enough to even guess how one might find this savage.”

“I assure you, I share your bewilderment,” Rey replied, a smirk stealing back onto her face. Her hazel eyes glinted with mischief. “However, until someone solves this incredible mystery, don’t you think it wise to keep Republican forces in the Outer Rim where they’re needed?”

Poe knew she was just testing him, and he refused to give in to the bait. “I don’t see what good it’s done so far.”

Rey and Palpatine glanced at one another again, and Poe felt himself tensing up, his natural defenses settling in. Something more was happening here than he could understand. “In that case, perhaps you should be the one to send forces to the endangered planets,” Rey suggested. Poe could feel the trap snapping shut on him as her silky words took hold. “Perhaps the squadrons under _your_ command would not be so… ineffective, as ours apparently have been.”

She was good. Poe shook his head, knowing she would outwit him no matter what argument he tried. Admitting defeat, Poe simply bowed again and said, “Perhaps you’re right, Your Majesty. In any case, I must be returning to Alderaan as soon as possible. I’m sure there will be many things to do now that another of our neighbors has been attacked,” he added with a meaningful glare at Rey.

“By all means,” Palpatine rasped, nodding in return to Poe’s bow. “You will find your ship in my personal docking pavilion. I ordered my men to have it inspected and cleaned after your arduous journey.”

Poe couldn’t find the words he needed to strike back at Palpatine’s underhanded insults, so he decided the best thing he could do was to play along. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Rey gave him one last demeaning smile before turning to face the window, the light outlining her form-fitting dark dress perfectly.

Palpatine motioned for his guards to open the doors of his office, his haggard face splitting into a mocking grin. “And as I said, please send my best wishes to Queen Organa and her family.”

Poe gave a tight nod, spun on his heel, and strode out of the Chancellor’s suite. The Republican guards at the doorway didn’t acknowledge him, and Poe tried his best to ignore the burst of feminine laughter that followed his exit from the suite.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A blood-red helmet hid the hopeful expression that spread across Finn Tuanate’s face. He stood straight and proud as the Alderaanian general passed through the door Finn was guarding, muttering under his breath. Finn couldn’t blame him; Palpatine and his granddaughter were the haughtiest and most intimidating people Finn had ever met. The sound of Rey’s smug laughter echoing Poe Dameron’s footsteps only furthered that notion.

Finn had been a Republican Red Guard for Chancellor Palpatine for the last seven years, having set a record at sixteen as the youngest Republican soldier assigned to be one of the Chancellor’s personal bodyguards. Almost every moment of those seven years had been spent scheming of ways to escape the nightmare that his life had become. Finn despised Palpatine almost as much as he despised the way the government presented itself as a republic. Finn was no politician, but seeing the inner workings of the republican government was enough to make him itch for freedom from the evil regime.

Finn silently cursed his obtrusive helmet and listened intently to determine which direction the young general’s footsteps were headed. His vigilant ears had pricked up at the sound of Palpatine’s comment – Dameron’s ship was in Palpatine’s private docking pavilion, an area which Finn, as a Redrobe, had exclusive access to.

If Finn could get aboard Dameron’s ship without anyone noticing him, he could escape this planet that he had come to think of as his prison.

As the footsteps faded down the long corridor, Finn dared a look over his shoulder, hoping the other Redrobe guarding Palpatine’s suite wouldn’t notice his movement. Dameron turned to the right, indicating that he was going back to the pilots’ conference room before returning to his ship. Finn couldn’t help but smile. That would give him the time he needed to get onto Poe’s shuttle.

Finn turned back to his post and drew in a surprised breath when he came helmet-to-helmet with another Red Guard, this one sporting a black pauldron on her right shoulder. Captain Phasma was Finn’s direct superior, and she took great pains to ensure that her troops stayed in line – especially when they were younger than usual.

“Guard 29,” Phasma spat, her voice resounding in her red helmet, “why are you not standing at attention?”

“I’m sorry, Captain,” Finn replied stiffly, jerking back into his expected stance. He gripped his pike harder than necessary, praying that Phasma wouldn’t catch onto anything unusual.

She didn’t budge. “This is the third time I’ve found you neglecting your duties. Might I remind you that you have been chosen as a member of an extremely elite group of soldiers. You serve the greatest military and the most important persons in the galaxy. The life of your Chancellor rests in your hands. Perhaps you think there are other matters more pertinent than your duty?”

“No, Captain,” Finn said. Beads of sweat began forming on his forehead, and he was glad Phasma couldn’t see his face. She continued staring him down, her heavy electric pike cradled defensively.

“I hope not,” she barked. “I’ll be watching you, Guard 29. One more blunder while you’re on duty, and I’ll send you packing to the spice mines of Kessel.”

Finn didn’t doubt her promise a bit. “Yes, Captain. My apologies, Captain. It won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t.” Phasma’s voice was hard as steel, and Finn didn’t realize how tense he had been until the captain continued walking down the hall. The other guard at the door didn’t acknowledge Finn or the incident at all; he just stared straight ahead.

Finn did the same, but his mind practically whirred with excitement. His plan of escape seethed like a boiling pot in his mind, making him nearly tremble with the anticipation of freedom. Phasma would be disappointed in him – he would be neglecting his duty for the last time in a mere hour or two.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rey had already taken her high-heeled boots off by the time she strode out of Palpatine’s suite and made her way down the hallway. The pins in her cumbersome hairpiece were growing more painful by the minute, and she thought she might suffocate if she didn’t get her heavy makeup off soon. Rey loved her homeworld of Naboo, but she thoroughly despised the inconvenient costumes she had to wear on diplomatic missions.

A series of excited beeps came from behind her, and Rey grinned when she saw MSE-6, a boxy little maintenance droid that patrolled the halls of the royal suites.

“Mouse!” she greeted him, dropping to one knee and holding her hands out to the droid. MSE-6 rolled toward her, beeping all the way, and received an affectionate pat on the shell from the duchess.

“I missed you, too,” Rey said, reaching up to fiddle with the droid’s circuits. “What’s happened to your antenna? You look like you rammed a starfighter.”

MSE-6 beeped and rolled forward and back a few times as Rey pulled his antenna back into place.

“New maintenance cycle, huh? Well, I guess that would give anybody a bad time. There, all better!”

Rey sat back on her heels and gave MSE-6 an admiring wink. The utility droid rolled in a triumphant circle and gave a long whistle. Rey laughed. “You’re welcome. Oh, and look at what I found!”

Rey reached into a drawstring pouch on her decorative belt and pulled out a piece of jagged metal, which had a tiny crest stamped into one corner. “Do you know what that is?” MSE-6 beeped negatively, so Rey continued. “This is called beskar steel. The last place I stopped on the mission was Mandalore, and that’s where beskar comes from. It’s extremely rare. Legends say that the old Mandalorian warriors used to forge their armor out of beskar. It made them practically insusceptible to any kind of blaster wounds.”

She grinned, and MSE-6 beeped back enthusiastically. His memory circuits didn’t always compute what Rey was saying, but the droid always enjoyed seeing what she brought back from other planets.

“I’m going to see if it matches that piece I found on Kalevala,” Rey remarked, turning the steel over in her hand. MSE-6 whistled in agreement. “Maybe sometime I’ll find enough to make a helmet for you,” she joked, and MSE-6 rolled in another circle to show his enthusiasm at the suggestion.

Rey started at the sound of another voice from behind her in the hallway. “Perhaps Her Highness should consider the welfare of her own people above that of a useless maintenance droid.”

Rey sighed in annoyance and stood, gathering up her hairpiece and fastening pins that she had dropped on the floor next to her. “General Hux. Always a pleasure.”

“Likewise,” he spat. Armitage Hux, the red-haired grand general of the Republican Army, made no show of hiding his dislike for Rey and her position in the Republic. His pale face was drawn into a scowl, and the reedy sound of his voice was always enough to make Rey’s skin crawl. “I trust that your visit to Mandalore was more successful than your last?”

Rey held herself tall and proud, sending her words like daggers at the general. “It was certainly more successful than your last trip to Balmorra. How many men did you lose there again?”

“Several,” Hux shot back, seeming unperturbed. “How many more would have been lost had I not removed our forces from your campaign against Corellia?”

Rey dusted off her dress and slipped the beskar steel back into her pouch. “You’re so right, General. You are second to none when it comes to retreating.”

Hux’s jaw tightened as he responded, “I do what is necessary to preserve the troops under my command. Not that you would know anything about such responsibilities. Your diplomatic missions must be quite elementary if you have time to go scavenging for old droid parts.”

“I suppose someone has to go behind your pointless crusades and smooth things over,” Rey hissed, “or else the Republic might be at constant war thanks to your continual blunders.”

“Perhaps if you would allow the other systems to manage their own affairs rather than sending my squadrons to every planet in the galaxy, they would not have to deal with my _continual blunders._ I certainly have no say in what deeds my own army carries out,” Hux added contemptuously.

Rey tossed her head scornfully. “If that were left up to you, General Hux, there would be no Republic left.”

“I heard that Alderaan just sent an emissary to your grandfather,” Hux said, changing the subject abruptly. “What did they want?”

Rey crossed her arms and gave Hux a vicious smile. “The same thing you want – fewer Republican troops throughout the galaxy. Apparently, Queen Organa believes that the Republic’s job is to hunt down our mysterious Sith Lord instead of ensuring protection from him.”

Hux scoffed. “I can’t say that I totally disagree with her.”

“Perhaps you should retire as Republican general then,” Rey said mockingly, holding her chin high as she strode past Hux. “Alderaan may have need of another general with the ability to create problems.”

Hux snarled at her and grabbed her arm painfully, pulling her back to face him. Rey could practically feel the anger radiating off him. “Your insults mean little to me, Adreyna, but your careless military tactics are of immediate concern. If you had any sense of preservation for your own army and the peace of the galaxy, you would listen to me and tell your grandfather to pull his ranks out of the systems with their own armies. The Senate is already agitated with his dismissal of their ideas. If you want to keep out of a galaxy-wide war, you must keep Palpatine from continuing with this madness.”

Rey narrowed her eyes to slits and jerked her arm free of his grasp. “The Chancellor and I are fully aware of the state of the Galactic Senate. Our plan for dealing with the threat of the Sith Lord _and_ keeping the other systems in check will have very little to do with your army. Take my advice and stick with your war games, Hux. Leave the peace of the galaxy to the politicians.”

Hux didn’t respond, just gave Rey a darkened look as she stepped out of his space and continued walking down the hallway, showing no signs of uneasiness at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rey swept into her private chambers with a grandiose sigh and fall back against the door when it shut behind her. “Throw this thing down the garbage compactor, Argé,” she said teasingly, holding out the heavy striped headdress she had pulled off. “I don’t want to see it anymore.”

Argé laughed with Rey as she took the hairpiece. “As you wish, my lady. I’ll add it to the growing pile of rejects.”

“I can’t help it,” Rey shrugged, moving toward her cabinet space and throwing a winning smile over her shoulder at Argé. “It’s not my fault Naboo has such impractical fashion ideas.”

“I suppose not,” Argé replied, smiling back. Argé was more than just a handmaid to Rey; she was a close friend and an invaluable ally. Her sparkling black eyes betrayed the lack of sight behind them, and she moved through Rey’s parlor suite with ease, every step of the room memorized.

Rey tugged open her dark green cabinet door, taking a deep breath of the smells that wafted out of the shelves. Nothing gave her so much enjoyment as her collection of items she had discovered on the planets she visited, and the welcoming sight of her jars of preserved flowers, her rock collection, and her stacks of unique coins, jewelry, and children’s toys never failed to make her smile. No matter how difficult the mission or how busy the schedule, Rey always found a moment to scour the countryside for abandoned artifacts and remains of other eras.

“What did you find this time?” Argé asked over her shoulder, hearing the creak of the cabinet door.

Rey tugged the piece of beskar steel out of the pouch on her belt and held it up admiringly. “Come here,” she told Argé, and the handmaid made her way to where Rey was standing. “Hold out your hands,” Rey said. Argé did so, and Rey placed the metal onto her hands.

Argé felt all the edges of the piece of beskar, then ran her fingertips over the little crest on the top. “Incredible,” she breathed. “What is it?”

“Beskar steel,” Rey replied. “The Mandalorian warriors wore armor made entirely from it.”

“But where did you find something so rare?” Argé returned the hunk of metal to Rey, who began searching through her cabinet for a place to sort the beskar into.

Another voice from the doorway of the suite answered before Rey could. “She found it in what had to be the most dangerous corner of the galaxy,” Jannah said in mock annoyance. Rey glanced over her shoulder and gave Jannah, her loyal bodyguard and protector, a mischievous look. Jannah just shook her head and leaned against the doorframe. “You should have seen it, Argé,” Jannah continued, betraying herself with a laugh. “The darkest cave on Mandalore. Slimy crawling algae all over the walls. An enormous mythosaur skull in one corner, and a human skull in the other. Some sort of creature screaming at the other end of the tunnel.”

Argé laughed. “Never let it be said that our duchess is afraid of the dark.”

“Certainly not!” Jannah declared. “And the beskar, of course, was on top of this piece of rock that jutted out thirty feet above our heads. I nearly broke my neck trying to get both of us out of there in one piece.”

Rey shook her head in amusement as she set the beskar among her basketful of precious metals on the second cabinet shelf. “Oh, please. It’s just that I have complete trust in your abilities to get us out of tough situations,” Rey teased her.

“I certainly have to do it enough,” Jannah smirked back. She and Argé had served Rey for more than ten years, and both had the liberty to speak freely in her presence. Rey felt that the two girls were more like sisters than servants to her.

Rey had just begun walking towards her bedchamber to change into her comfortable clothes when she heard Jannah continue her recount of their adventures on Mandalore. “She disappeared on me for awhile,” Jannah remarked. “She still won’t tell me where she went off to. Though I must say I have a suspicion.”

Argé laughed as she dropped Rey’s discarded hairpiece into a nearby basket. “Lord Korkie Kryze has never given up on winning our lady’s heart,” she agreed.

“I think she’s beginning to give in to his pleas,” Jannah joked with a meaningful smile at Rey.

Rey pursed her lips, fighting a smile as she shook her head. “You both know perfectly well I have no interest in him,” she answered. “He’s old enough to be my father!”

“Lots of women marry men twice their age,” Argé commented. “And Lord Kryze seems to be a good man.”

“A good man and a good ally,” Rey said, “but not a good match for me.”

Jannah and Argé smiled in return but didn’t tease her any more. “When will your next mission be?” Jannah called to Rey.

“Sometime next week,” Rey called back, pulling on her favorite comfortable tunic and flat boots. “The Chancellor is sending me back to Corellia to try to smooth over what happened last time.”

“What happened last time?” Argé asked.

Jannah broke in. “You don’t remember? Our lady demanded that the Corellian government cease their trading with the Outer Rim according to Republican regulations, and when they refused, she launched into… aggressive negotiations.” All three women laughed at that.

“I was quite diplomatic about it,” Rey insisted, coming back into the parlor suite and sitting in an open chair by the window. Argé moved to stand behind Rey and began braiding her hair into a more practical style. “That horrible Lady Proxima practically runs the planet, and no matter how corrupt her inner-planetary dealings may be, she violated Republican policy by trading with the Outer Rim.”

“General Hux has been speaking with your grandfather about it while you were gone,” Argé replied, finishing the braid in Rey’s hair and leaning on the chair behind her for balance. 

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed. Hux had a habit of making Rey’s missions always sound like failures. “And?” she asked, sounding nonchalant. Jannah raised an eyebrow, obviously concerned as well.

“You know how he is,” Argé shrugged. “He villainized everything you did and made himself sound like the hero. He even suggested that the Chancellor send someone else in your place next week.”

Rey turned her head to look out to window, hiding her disgust. “The slimeball. I don’t know why the Chancellor puts up with him.”

“Because he’s ambitious and mostly successful,” Jannah answered, straightening from her position against the doorway. “And because as long as the Chancellor has both you and Hux vying for his right-hand, he’ll get the best results from both of you.”

“I’m not interested in winning a popularity contest,” Rey shot back. “I get good results because _I_ want them, not because I want to win my own grandfather’s favor. And I have no intention of competing with a groveling, scheming swamp-rat like Hux.”

“We know that,” Jannah said defensively. “We’re not the ones accusing you.”

Argé nodded her agreement. “The Chancellor will always favor you over Hux anyway. You’re his granddaughter, after all.”

“If you ask me,” Jannah added, “you need to get rid of Hux before he comes up with something that will destroy everything you’ve been working on. He’s certainly not above dirty tricks to get what he wants, and right now he wants the same thing you want.”

Rey abruptly stood from her chair and shoved it behind her with a heavy creak. “I’m aware of what needs to be done. I’ll take care of Hux in my own time and in my own way. In the meantime, I have an appointment I need to get ready for. I’ll call you both if I need you.” She quickly exited the room and closed the door to her bedchamber behind her.

Argé looked in Jannah’s direction and, despite not being able to see her friend, shrugged. Rey was a good mistress and a brilliant negotiator, Jannah remembered, but she despised being told what to do.

“I’ll be outside the door,” she told Argé. Glancing over her shoulder at Rey’s door, Jannah softly remarked, “You never know when she’ll suddenly be tired of a conversation, huh?”

Argé smiled ruefully and nodded. “She’s unpredictable for sure. But I guess that’s what makes her such a good politician: you never know more than what she wants you to know.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I don’t understand why you don’t send our army after the Sith, Leia. It makes more sense than us just sending some aid to every planet that gets attacked.”

Leia sighed, smoothing her hair back from her face and trying to keep from snapping at her husband. Even after twenty-five years of marriage, the criminal-turned-royal Han Solo had never lost his feistiness, especially when it came to bickering with Leia. The centuries-old stateroom had witnessed many a quarrel between the two, but Leia hoped to avoid such an argument this time.

“I know that, Han,” Leia said firmly, “but I have no intention of risking the lives of our soldiers against a completely unknown threat. We know practically nothing about this Sith Lord. Sending a group of ordinary soldiers to track him down is unthinkable.”

Han spread his hands wide in confusion. “Who says they have to be ordinary? Alderaan has one of the most advanced militaries in the galaxy. All you have to do is let me assemble a special force and we can –”

“This isn’t a crime lord, Han!” Leia countered. “This is a Sith, someone who clearly has a mastery of the Force. Blasters and crossbows are useless against someone like this.”

“So what will it take?” Han asked, frustration evident in his voice. “An army of Jedi knights? The rise of a Chosen One?” He dropped his mocking tone and spoke seriously, looking straight into Leia’s eyes. “Or maybe you already know and just don’t want to face it?”

Leia kept her face neutral but looked away, determined to keep emotion out of the conversation. Han gathered her hands in his and gave them a squeeze. When she looked back up at him, his expression had softened.

“Leia, I think we both know what needs to be done,” Han said gently. When Leia tried to look away again, he continued, “If what you say about this Sith is true, then our son is the only one who could possibly stand a chance against him.”

Leia shook her head adamantly, using her best politician voice. “No, absolutely not. Ben is –”

“Ben is the strongest Jedi in the galaxy,” Han finished for her. “Leia, he’s not a child anymore. He’s already proven that he’s great at being a prince and a senator and all that, but everyone knows he’s the strongest Force-guy around. Listen, I may not know much about the Force, but even I can see he’s more than qualified for a job like this.”

“It would be suicide, Han,” Leia said. “Ben hasn’t even finished his training yet. He’s only twenty-four years old, and he’s never actually fought an adversary who had the Force. All his training has been relatively safe, and I don’t want to put him in a position where he could be killed.”

“Have you spoken to Luke about this?” Han asked her. “Surely he’d know better than either of us would.”

Leia nodded, glancing out the window as if she thought she might see her son there. “Ben has brought it up several times, to Luke and me. Luke says Ben’s incredibly capable and eager to go after the Sith, but Luke worries about this strange voice Ben has heard on several occasions. He thinks it could very well be connected to this Sith lord’s sudden appearance.”

Han’s eyes widened and he pulled Leia over to sit next to him on the carved chairs. “So that’s what this is about? That voice?” Han shook his head in disbelief. “Leia, you don’t actually think –”

“Don’t think what?” she demanded.

“That Ben could be seduced to the dark side?” Han scoffed, clearly dismissing the idea. “You and Luke are underestimating our boy.”

Leia pursed her lips. “It’s got nothing to do with Ben’s allegiance. I know he’s fully committed to the light, and I know he’s held back on wanting to go after the Sith because he respects Luke’s opinion so much. Still…” She trailed off.

“I know,” Han said. “He’s got a temper from both of us. He’s told me all about it – his feelings get in the way of him using the Force. But that doesn’t mean he’s weak or wants to go to the dark side!”

“I never said it did!” Leia argued. “There’s no doubt in my mind that Ben will be the one to go after this Sith. It’s just that he’s not ready for an assignment of this kind yet.”

Han gave her a skeptical look. “Well, when will he be ready? When he’s our age? Ben isn’t a child anymore, Leia! You were already a senator when you were younger than he is now, and I started smuggling even before that.”

“That’s got nothing to do with –”

“You can’t hold onto him forever,” Han finished. “Sooner or later, he’s going to have to prove his worth as a Jedi, and it’s not going to be in a stateroom, either.”

Leia almost shot back a sharp retort, but she changed her mind and sighed, looking down at her hands. Han waited for her to speak, knowing that her mind was still weighing in all the factors. “I know that, Han. I just… I think there’s another way.”

“What’s that?” he asked, sounding more curious than combative now.

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “It’s just a feeling I have. Something tells me that Ben’s chance is coming very soon, but that chasing the Sith’s trail over the galaxy isn’t it. When that time comes, I won’t hold him back. I know how anxious he is to show that he’s a real Jedi and not just a prince. But until that time comes, I think he needs to stay here.”

Han still looked uncertain, but he didn’t respond.

“I have a feeling there’s more to this Sith than meets the eye,” Leia added. “Something’s not right, and I just sense that we need to wait long enough to find out a little more.”

Han sighed back, searching her eyes for some kind of answer. “I’ve never quite understood how the Force works and how you can know some things and not others, but I guess I just have to trust, huh?”

Leia smiled back fondly. “I know it’s hard for you sometimes, Han. Marrying into a family of Force-users isn’t exactly what you were expecting when we met.”

“Nope,” Han agreed, his eyes twinkling with the familiar mischief. “But I wouldn’t take it back. You and Ben and Luke are the only family I’ve ever had, and if that means I have to have the Force as an in-law too, then so be it.”

Leia laughed at that, then reached up to touch Han’s face. “Thank you for understanding.”

“Where is the wonder boy anyway?”

“Luke’s Jedi temple,” Leia said, smiling at the thought. “He’s giving a special exhibition on tactical defense for the younglings. I hear Ben is quite popular with the younger students.”

Han couldn’t help smirking at that. “Hoping he’ll be a youngling teacher instead of a Jedi knight, eh, Leia?”

“Of course not!” Leia said dismissingly. “Luke has great aspirations for Ben, and so do I. It’s just not his time yet.”

Han nodded. “Well, until the Force drops an answer in your lap, I guess I better get ready to go.”

“You’re leading the aid mission to Botajef?” Leia asked, seeming surprised.

“Yeah. I’ve been stuck in the palace here for almost three months. I’m ready for a little action.”

Leia smiled and nodded back. “Like father, like son. Just… be careful there, Han. I know it’s just a relief delegation, but there’s always an element of danger. Like I said,” she added softly, “I think there’s a lot more to this plot than it seems. Just be careful.”

“You know I will, sweetheart,” Han assured her, standing from his chair and leaning forward to give her a kiss on the forehead. “Chewie’s getting the _Falcon_ ready for takeoff, so I better get down there.”

Leia nodded and stood as well, giving him a fond smile as he walked out of the stateroom. She couldn’t help but sigh wearily as she thought of all that could happen. Leia couldn’t stifle the feeling that something was very wrong – more wrong than any of them knew – and that her world might never be the same because of it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Lunge. Strike. Parry. Jab._

A set of six fireballs came hurtling straight at Rey, but she quickly positioned her lightsaber to block each of the fiery projectiles before they could strike her face. She quickly whirled around, one hand raised beside her, and sent a blast of energy straight to the core of a nearby tree. The great oak cracked down the middle and fell into halves.

Rey wasted no time in sprinting toward one of the tree halves, which she had directed to fall across the split in a ravine; she could hear the swirling, darkened stream of water far below the edges of the ravine. Balancing on the middle of the fallen tree, she closed her eyes and mustered every bit of dark feeling she could from inside her own mind. She felt her teeth vibrating and her hands trembling as the Force moved in and around her. Lightning sliced downward into the water, illuminating a path of stones that floated in midair. Rey leaped forward and stepped lightly across the stones.

It was almost midnight, and Rey ignored the coolness of the night as she focused on the last bit of her training course. The forests of Ilum were freezing at night, but it was one of the few uninhabited planets where she could train completely off the grid. There was only one other person in the galaxy who knew about her midnight practices, and he was equally devoted to the secrecy.

Rey kept her eyes closed as she stepped on the floating stones, counting in her head and ignoring the numb feeling in her fingers. Her blood-red lightsaber crackled hot and eager in her right hand.

_Eight, nine, ten, eleven…_

The twelfth stone was the smallest, and Rey felt herself wavering slightly. She snapped her mind back to attention and balanced on one foot, willing herself not to look down at the seemingly bottomless gorge below her. There was only one way out of the treacherous position, and she concentrated on that.

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

Rey clenched her free hand into a fist, squeezing her eyes shut and willing herself to concentrate on the task before her. This was always where she struggled – the passion and hatred she needed never seemed to come easily. The Force seemed empty, even shallow, as though she were wading in a tide pool and ignoring the vast ocean before her.

_Summon all your anger, your hatred, your aggression…_

_Reach out with your feelings…_

_The Force shall free me…_

Rey let out a war cry as she felt the Force at long last, flowing through her like a tidal wave and burning her up with intensity. She raised her lightsaber into the air, stretched her other hand in front of her, and grinned wide as she felt the familiar snap of weightlessness. Hovering several feet above the stones, she maneuvered herself towards the solid ground of the forest. The dark cloud of the Force enveloped her and carried her through the air.

She felt the firm earth beneath her feet and opened her eyes, proudly looking back at the floating stones and the fallen tree. It was a difficult end to the course, but she was always proud when she finished it.

“I certainly hope you are not satisfied with that display, my apprentice.”

The voice creaked and rasped its way through the words. Rey narrowed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from speaking. She felt confident about her run-through – why shouldn’t her master?

“You completely cut yourself off from the Force when you thought you were in control of the situation. It was only when you realized that you were powerless on your own that you reached out for the Force’s help.”

Rey turned to face her grandfather. Darth Sidious, Sheev Palpatine, the Supreme Chancellor and the last living Sith lord. His chalky face was eerie in the moonlight, and Rey fought back a shudder.

“I completed the course in record time,” Rey countered, staying cool. “I finished at least five seconds earlier than I did last time.”

“Seven,” Palpatine snapped. “If you had been fighting someone during that time, you would be dead by now.”

Rey wiped sweat off her forehead but kept her lightsaber gripped in the other hand. “There’s no one stronger than me in the whole galaxy. You’ve said so yourself.”

“Perhaps,” Palpatine said, “but that does not mean you can allow yourself to be sloppy. I could have struck you down where you stood on the stones, and you would never have sensed it until it was too late.”

Rey didn’t reply, just kept her eyes directed at the ground.

Palpatine kept up the scolding. “And your final onslaught! You should have been able to summon the strength to levitate in mere seconds. Instead, you took all the time you wanted to make your move. You’ve mastered the Force in every other area; why are you so slow to bend it to your will?”

Rey kept her voice steady as she looked up at her grandfather. “There’s a gap between what I want and what the Force wants. Every time I try to bend it one way, it’s as though it pulls free and leaves me with no contact at all. I don’t understand why –”

“You do not understand because you do not _try_ to understand,” Palpatine interrupted. Rey gritted her teeth as he droned on, excruciatingly slowly as always. “You have no anger, no hatred, no aggression of any kind which connects you to the dark side of the Force. You are completely indifferent to your emotion. You float through the Force’s presence as though you were drifting through space. Where is your anger? Where is the passion that will give you power?”

“I don’t know,” Rey admitted. “I’ve lost it.”

“How do you plan to recover it?” Palpatine sounded more irritated than actually angry.

Rey looked away, back towards the ravine where the floating stones were cloaked in a snowy mist. “I don’t know. The only time I feel any connection to the Force is when I fight. No matter how much I train or meditate, something is always missing.”

“Your spark,” the elderly man answered, stepping closer to her. “It’s the fire that you possessed when you were young – that is what you are missing. Can you not see this?”

“I can see that I’m finished with my training,” Rey snapped. “I’m only being held back by these childish games and tests. I need to –”

“You will do as I say!” Palpatine roared, baring his teeth at Rey. She stiffened at his tone. “You are still negligent. And careless! You are careless to a fault, and it will be your downfall.”

Rey finished his thought. “You’re referring to Botajef?”

“Of course.” Palpatine stepped back and began walking slowly in a circle around her, his voice grating against her ears like the whine of a TIE fighter. “You were completely unconcerned with the number of Jefi you slaughtered. I ordered you to kill ten at the most, and you killed seventeen warriors!”

“They attacked me!” Rey argued. “I wasn’t expecting so many to come pouring out of the guardhouse!”

Palpatine turned sharply to face her. “Exactly, my young apprentice. You did not expect it because you did not plan carefully.”

Rey started to fight back, then thought better of it and sighed. “Yes. I know it was a mistake.”

“And to put yourself directly in view of a watchtower!” Palpatine continued, resuming his circling. “I explicitly told you that you were not to be captured in another hologram, yet you stood directly in front of a watchtower full of recorders.”

“I want people to see my work,” Rey retorted. “What good is a mastery of fine skills if there’s no one to see them except a bunch of peasants right before they die?”

Palpatine growled in frustration. “How many times do I have to say this? I do not _care_ what you want people to see. You are young and inexperienced. You have no idea what it means to be a master of the Sith customs. The primary skill I have taught you is Force stealth! Do you think that was so you could show your skills off to every peasant you encounter?”

The pause in his lecture prompted Rey to answer, “No, master.”

“No, of course not!” Palpatine stopped his pacing and stood stock-still in front of Rey, seemingly completely unaffected by the cold. “That foolish twirl you like so much. It’s nothing but show, and it could cost you your life someday.”

“It’s my trademark,” Rey countered indignantly. “It’s like a signature, to show that the mysterious Sith lady has struck again.”

“You are not to do that trick again.” Palpatine’s voice was flat and cold, indicating the end of the conversation. “You have already disobeyed my orders once, girl. Do not test me again.”

Rey lowered her head in acceptance. “Yes, master. It won’t happen again.”

Palpatine was quiet for several moments, and Rey didn’t dare lift her head to try to read his expression. Staring at the toes of her black boots, she concentrated on her own feelings and fought back the urge to stand up for herself. Her years as an ambassador did little for her relationship with her master in the dark arts.

Finally, Palpatine spoke again. “You have done well, Darth Kira. Your power grows every day, despite your shortcomings. I foresee a grand future for us, and your powers will be the turning point in our plan.”

Rey dutifully dropped to her knees, placing her sheathed lightsaber on the ground between them. She felt Palpatine step closer to her and fought back a cringe when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“The Outer Rim is already in fear of your attacks,” he continued. “More Republican troops are sent to the outer planets every day. Before long, I will have a regiment on every planet in the federation, and the need for the Senate will be gone. We will reign as absolutes over the entire galaxy, and you, my dear Adreyna, will have all the power you have ever dreamed of. We must only wait for the right time.” He gave her what she assumed was supposed to be a fond smile. “Our plan will soon be realized, my young apprentice.”

Rey couldn’t help but smile back, though not for the same reasons that Palpatine thought. _What do my plans have to do with yours?_ she thought.

“Indeed,” she replied, a sly smirk crossing her lips. “My allegiance is to you and you only, my master. I anxiously await the day of our victory. I pray it comes very soon. Very soon indeed.”


	2. Winds of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, friends! Chapter 2 has arrived on schedule, and I hope to remain that way for at least a while :) This chapter fills in a lot of background information that will be very important to the story. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Thanks so much for your views and comments; they mean the world to me. As always, please read, review, and enjoy!!

Poe Dameron strode into the Alderaanian palace with a confidence he didn’t feel. His diplomatic mission could hardly be called a success, even if he had managed to open a few trade portals with some of the Colonies.

A door swung open to Poe’s left, and he stopped his walk through the hallway when he saw who was coming out of the door.

“Poe!” Ben greeted him, grinning widely and extending a hand to clasp Poe’s.

Poe grinned back and shook his head in faux-disbelief at his best friend. “Your Highness,” he joked. “I was hoping I could at least get past the entry hall without having to talk to you.”

“You’re out of luck,” Ben laughed. He fell into step next to Poe as he continued walking down the hall. “You missed quite a blowout last night.”

“Yeah? What happened?”

“Lornec Adraal accidentally touched his lightsaber to a lamp and set it on fire in the middle of my defense demonstration. Nearly burned the Jedi temple down!”

Poe laughed with Ben. “I guess he was sick of watching you twirl that saber around and just had to do something.”

Ben gave him a friendly shove but didn’t argue. “How did things go with the Chancellor?”

“Bad.” Poe’s smile disappeared and his voice grew grim. “Have you seen the holo of the Sith at Botajef?”

Ben stiffened at the memory. He had hardly been able to think of anything else. “I saw it.”

Poe nodded. “It’s only made things worse. Come and listen; I’m on my way to talk to your mother.”

Ben didn’t ask any further questions, just nodded and elbowed open the stateroom door. Leia was seated in her carved throne, politely nodding as an Alderaanian winemaker droned on about the effect the Republican trade policies were having on his business. Poe and Ben stayed by the door to wait for Leia’s audience with the man to end.

“I promise that you will have your extra provisions shipped in as soon as possible,” Leia said politely when the winemaker finally finished speaking. “I’m sorry these policies have hurt your business, and I’ll see to it that you’re taken care of.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” the winemaker said, bowing low. “Thank you so much.”

Poe leaned closer to Ben as the winemaker bowed again and whispered, “There’s not a person on this planet who doesn’t think your mother is an angel.”

Ben nodded back, watching the winemaker give a last grateful smile to Leia and exit the stateroom. Ben inclined his head to the man and waited until he had closed the door behind him to approach Leia.

“Poe,” Leia smiled, rising from her chair and holding her hands out to the general. Poe flashed her a smile as well and took her offered hands. “It’s so good to have you back.”

“I’m very glad to be back, Your Majesty,” Poe replied, “but I’m afraid my news isn’t exactly what we were hoping for.”

Leia’s brow wrinkled, and she motioned for Poe and Ben to each take a seat in the chairs by her throne. Ben couldn’t help sensing that she seemed weary and almost distracted, but he quickly shifted his attention to Poe as the general launched into his account of the trip.

“The Chancellor isn’t willing to change his position on Republican trade policies or the Republican troops being sent to the Outer Rim. He mentioned that he plans to stay out of the other territories unless something unusual happens, but he’s not giving up the Outer Rim.”

“Of course not,” Leia sighed. “He’s never had so much control over the Outer Rim, and these attacks by the Sith lord are only helping him tighten the leash on the planets he’s been after.” She glanced sideways at Ben before asking, “Does he have any plans to hunt the Sith down?”

Poe shook his head in frustration. “None that he would disclose. He certainly has some sort of plans involving the situation, but he refused to say anything about what they included.”

“Of course not,” Leia repeated, leaning back in her throne. The lines on her forehead deepened as she frowned in thought. “And I doubt Palpatine will do a thing to identify or capture the fiend for quite a while longer. This is the best stroke of luck he’s ever had, and even if it damages some of the restorations he’s built up on the planets, he won’t lift a finger to stop the Sith until he’s got the entire galaxy under his thumb.”

“The Chancellor’s granddaughter may be a problem as well,” Poe mused, loosing his uniform’s high collar. “She’s quite a political operator. I’m afraid she’s far more influential than we may have thought, and she has very definite opinions on how the galaxy should be run.”

Ben narrowed his eyes in thought, mirroring Leia’ expression. “Wasn’t she the one who led the invasion on Corellia a couple of months ago?”

Leia nodded in remembrance. “She was. Adreyna Palpatine, I believe. She caught Proxima trading with the Outer Rim and sent in forces to take over the planet, but Palpatine ultimately pulled them out. Han was quite excited about it,” Leia smiled, shaking her head. “He and Proxima are old enemies. He seemed impressed with the duchess’ quick action.”

“She’s aggressive all right,” Poe said sardonically. “She had just gotten back from Mandalore and had been in the room no more than two minutes, and she pushed me into agreeing that we should send troops to the attacked planets.”

“What?” Leia asked incredulously.

Poe nodded ruefully. “I don’t think anything will come of it. She and Palpatine both seem dead set on keeping Republican troops in the Outer Rim and not sending anyone after the Sith.”

Leia closed her eyes and sighed again. Ben watched her carefully, sensing that something more was disturbing her. He reached out to take her hand, and Leia opened her eyes, giving him a grateful smile.

“I’m sorry, Poe,” she said. “It’s been a very chaotic week. I suppose, considering what you learned from Palpatine, the best thing we can do is to continue sending a small squadron of aid to each planet that is attacked. I can’t spare enough troops to go elsewhere, and I certainly can’t risk sending a party after the Sith. Han and Chewie have already left for Botajef, and the rest of the –”

Leia was interrupted by a knock on the stateroom door. She, Ben, and Poe all turned their heads to see as the door inched open. C-3PO, Leia’s protocol droid from the time she was a child, entered the room, tottering in small steps toward them and stopping in front of the throne. Leia raised an eyebrow at him.

“Your Majesty,” C-3PO greeted her, “I have been sent to give you a message from Captain Travesse in the docking bay.”

“Yes?” Leia prompted him.

C-3PO carried on excitedly. “It would seem that a stranger has been found upon one of the cruisers. A young man by the name of Finn, he says, stowed away on General Dameron’s ship upon his return from Coruscant –”

Poe jumped to his feet. “What?!”

“Indeed, sir,” C-3PO said.

“Where are they?” Ben asked, standing as well.

C-3PO pointed out the door. “Captain Travesse was taking him to the cell blocks to await questioning. He requested that Her Majesty the queen come as soon as possible, as the prisoner claims to have vital information for her.”

Leia rose and motioned to Ben and Poe to follow her. “Come. Let’s see what this is about.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finn could hardly believe that he was actually in Alderaan, speaking face-to-face with the renowned Queen Leia Organa-Solo of Alderaan. He had grown up hearing stories about her exploits in the Senate and then her incredible accomplishments as a monarch. Finn secretly hoped he might also meet her husband – the convicted smuggler who had somehow managed to get inducted into the Alderaanian royal family – and her brother – the Grand Master of the Jedi arts. It was almost too much to handle.

Finn ignored the uncomfortable wooden chair he was sitting in and forced himself to speak slowly as Leia’s intent brown eyes remained fixed on him. “Yes, Your Majesty. I can assure you that I have no love for the Republic, the Chancellor, or anything he stands for.”

“That makes two of us,” Leia said dryly, a hint of a smirk on her face. “But that doesn’t explain the rest of your story. What is it you risked your life to tell me?”

Finn swallowed nervously. He hadn’t realized how insane his claims must have sounded until he began spouting them nonstop to the first Alderaanian officer he saw. It had taken less than fifteen seconds for him to be handcuffed and sent to the cell block. For now, Finn focused on staying on-topic. “For the last seven years, I have served as one of Palpatine’s personal bodyguards. I’ve seen everything, I’ve heard everything, I’ve been everywhere he’s been. But last week I learned that there is far more to him than I ever knew.”

“Get on with it,” the Alderaanian captain said. He had hard blue eyes and a wicked scar across his left cheek, and Finn had no desire to tangle with him whether Finn thought he might win or not.

Finn nodded and stared directly at Leia, steadying himself. “I have reason to believe that the mysterious Sith lord who has been terrorizing the Outer Rim is not only connected to the Republic, but takes direct orders from it – perhaps even from Palpatine himself.”

The queen was completely silent, her face unreadable. Finn didn’t add anything to his statement, just waited until Leia was ready to ask a follow-up question. He glanced over Leia’s shoulder at the two men that had entered with her. One was Poe Dameron, the general whose ship Finn had stowed away on. The other was a tall, powerfully-built young man with wild black hair. Judging from his manner and clothing, Finn assumed the young man was a Jedi knight.

After several long minutes which Finn fidgeted his way through, Leia spoke slowly and clearly. “I want you to tell me everything you know.”

And he did. For the next half hour, Finn told Leia everything he had seen, heard, and discovered while working under Palpatine. Most of it wasn’t even particularly relevant to the problem of the Sith lord, but Leia listened intently, never interrupting Finn. He didn’t even realize how long he had been talking until his throat went dry.

Leia finally interjected as he took a breather. “Then you believe that Palpatine is using this Sith lord to gain control over the Outer Rim, and that the Sith answers directly to him?”

Finn nodded firmly. “I’m almost positive of it.”

“It makes sense,” Leia admitted, turning to look at the general and the Jedi. They both nodded with her. “All my suspicions, all the missing pieces – it makes perfect sense that Palpatine is masterminding the whole thing.”

“So we assassinate him,” Poe Dameron declared, stepping towards the queen. “We get rid of him before he has the chance to attack any more planets and replace him with someone like you!”

“I appreciate that, Poe,” Leia said calmly, eyes twinkling, “but I’m afraid there’s much more to this than simply assassinating Palpatine. Would you agree, Finn?”

Finn nodded, amazed that she was even asking for his opinion. “Yes, ma’am. It would be almost impossible to get to him, and even if you did, the corruption doesn’t stop with him. The entire system is tainted. Abolishing the Republic’s chokehold on the galaxy would require a complete upheaval of the government.”

The young Jedi stepped forward as well, directing his question at Finn. “How can we find this Sith lord, then?”

“Ben…” Leia cautioned, and Finn realized with a start that he was speaking to Leia’s son, Prince Ben Organa-Solo, Jedi knight and foreign diplomat to the Colonies.

“Your Highness,” Finn amended, trying to be as respectful as possible. “I honestly don’t know that it would be possible. I’ve been in as close a setting as you can imagine to the Chancellor, and I wouldn’t even know where to start with finding out who the Sith is, much less where to find him or how to stop him.”

“Mom,” Ben addressed Leia, “this is what you’ve been waiting for! Confirmation of something about the Sith. Now that I know he’s with the Republic, I could –”

“We’ll discuss this later, Ben,” Leia broke in. “But you’re right; this is vital to our knowing where to begin.” She fixed her intent gaze back on Finn. “In the meantime, Finn, I would like to express my gratitude for the sacrifice you made in coming here. I’m sure you were at great risk in escaping to give me this information, and I assure you that I will not forget it. Since you will undoubtedly be hunted as a fugitive, you will remain here on Alderaan under my protection.”

Finn fought back an unexpected wave of emotion as Leia smiled kindly at him. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had been so gentle or appreciative to him. In all honesty, Finn hadn’t had much of a plan other than stowing away to Alderaan, and the thought of remaining here under the protection of the queen of Alderaan herself was almost too much.

“Thank you,” he choked out, looking at Leia, then Poe, then Ben, then Leia again. “Thank you so much.”

“No,” Leia corrected him. “Thank you.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I want to send Ben as a spy on Palpatine,” Leia said bluntly.

Luke nearly dropped the cup of caf he was holding. No matter how many years he and his twin sister shared, she never failed to catch him off guard.

She didn’t clarify her statement, just waited for Luke to say something. He couldn’t think of anything to say offhand, so he, Leia, and Zarola Antilles simply stared at one another, soaking in the cool afternoon breeze. The balcony outside Leia’s chambers was a favorite spot for the family to spend time with one another.

After several minutes of pondering, Luke finally broke the silence. “Any reason for this sudden change of heart?”

Leia took a sip of her Gatalentan tea. “You heard the Republican defector. The boy made it clear that the Republic is as corrupt as we’ve assumed and more. Only a person on the inside could have a chance at cracking the Sith’s secrets.”

“Hmmm,” Luke replied. Zarola tsked at him playfully for his evasive response.

Leia glanced over her shoulder as though to make sure no one was listening. “Ben has been unusually restless these last few weeks, Luke. You’ve seen him, how he’s been obsessed with being the one to catch this Sith. It’s as though it were part of his fate.”

Luke nodded reluctantly. “Yes, I’ve sensed it, too. He’s anxious to do something proactive and to prove he’s capable. He doubts his abilities too much.”

Zarola set her cup of tea down and entered the conversation. “Ben confided in me that he thinks his feelings are too strong. He wants to cut them off completely for fear of never becoming a true Jedi.” She shook her head sadly. “He said that no matter how strong he is, his feelings are always stronger.”

“He’s working on it,” Luke put in. “Ben has shown immense progress in his training. We all know he’ll be the stronger Force-user in the galaxy very soon. The problem is that he’s hit a plateau.”

“Exactly,” Leia said firmly. “Ben has hit a plateau because he’s been forced to sit back and observe all the major goings-on of the galaxy. He’s been quite successful in his foreign relations campaigns, but he’s never been on a solo mission.”

Luke leaned forward in his chair, a warning look in his eyes. “He’s never been on a solo mission because he’s not ready for one, Leia. There’s too much turmoil in him right now, which could easily make him a target. There’s a strange voice speaking to him, he’s become overanxious to pursue the Sith, he’s angry, he’s –”

“I know all that, Luke,” Leia told him. “But this isn’t about going on a ‘Jedi mission’. This is a diplomatic mission of a sort, where he will be spying on Palpatine from the inside.” Her voice grew more persistent. “I know Ben can handle this, Luke. He’s been so eager to do something to help the state of the galaxy right now, and I truly believe that this is it! Finn’s report only confirmed what I was already thinking. Palpatine cannot be defeated unless someone learns what his true agenda is and exactly what safeguards he has already put in place. Ben is a genius with covertly gathering information; he would be a brilliant spy!”

Luke sighed. There was no arguing with Leia when she had her mind made up. “And how do you plan to get Ben inside the Republic’s system?” He leaned back in his chair and gave her a skeptical look. “Palpatine already knows you’re suspicious of him. If you send your own son over there for a so-called friendly visit, he’ll know what you’re up to and Ben won’t have a chance to find anything out.”

Leia and Zarola exchanged a mischievous glance, which Luke knew from experience to mean trouble. “Leia and I have already devised a plan,” Zarola smiled, her aged wisdom betrayed by a girlish giggle. “Even if Palpatine suspects Ben has an ulterior motive, Ben will still have a foolproof alibi and multiple opportunities to spy on the inner workings of the Republic.”

“Well?” Luke prompted.

Zarola’s brown eyes sparkled. “An arranged marriage.”

Luke nearly dropped his cup a second time. “What?!” he spluttered. “An arranged marriage? To whom?! Leia, can you be serious?”

Leia held up her hand to calm him. “Hear me out, Luke. Arranged marriages have become quite common among royalty, just like they were centuries ago. It’s quite advantageous for both parties, and it often leads to lifelong alliances.”

“And you want to ally with the Republic!” Luke said accusingly. “Leia, this is absolute nonsense.”

“I’m not finished,” Leia said, her eyes flashing. “Arranging a courtship between Ben and Palpatine’s granddaughter Adreyna would provide a perfect opportunity for him to spend time in Coruscant and to be close to someone who knows a great deal about Palpatine’s infrastructure.”

Luke threw his hands in the air. “The girl is just as corrupt as her grandfather! Marrying Ben to her would be like throwing him into an eastern swamp without an aquata!”

“That’s not true,” Leia countered. “He’s more than proved his abilities on diplomatic missions. This would be no different; he would just be operating under false pretenses. He may not even have to marry her. Ideally, the mission would be over before marriage enters the scene.”

Luke let out a long sigh, turning over this new information in his head. Leia was right – Ben needed experience in this sort of work and would undoubtedly be good at it. Still, Luke couldn’t help sensing that Ben would be getting in over his head if he was sent alone to face the wolves.

“You’re sending him alone?” he asked finally.

Leia shook her head, which relieved Luke somewhat. “It would be too suspicious if you or I or Han went with him, but I’m planning to send Chewie and R2-D2 with him. Han is already on his way back to bring Chewie.”

“Not R2!” Luke protested. “I need him here!”

Zarola broke in gently. “R2 worked in Coruscant for many years before he was brought to Alderaan. If anyone can get Ben in and out of Coruscant’s inner workings alive, it would be R2.”

“This is madness,” Luke muttered, staring off the balcony into the snowy forests beyond. Not for the first time, he felt uneasiness that something more was going on in the situation, something that he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around. Then another thought struck him. “Have you talked with Ben about this?”

Leia glanced at Zarola again before speaking. “No, not yet. I wanted to make sure you approved first. I expect he will be upset at the idea of an arranged courtship and marriage at first, but once he gets used to the idea, he’ll be glad to get out of Alderaan and do some sleuthing.”

“True,” Luke grudgingly agreed. “But what if I say, ‘absolutely not, he’s not ready’? Are you still going to go through with this?”

Leia hesitated, looking down into her tea. “No,” she replied evenly. “I may be his mother and his queen, but you’re his Jedi master. If you strongly object, I… I won’t send him.” She sighed, but Luke knew she meant what she said.

Luke looked at Zarola, who was giving him a curious look. “What do you think, Aunt Zarola? Do you think we should send an inexperienced, overanxious, overemotional padawan to jump through the most dangerous political hoop in the galaxy?”

“He’s not just any padawan, Luke,” Zarola said softly. “Ben is your nephew, your apprentice. You know him just as well and maybe even better than either of us. If you think he’s not ready, perhaps you know best. But I think he’s ready.” Zarola gave a wide grin, wrinkling her face in a way that Luke had always found endearing. “Perhaps you should leave it up to Ben himself.”

Luke sighed again, looking back and forth between his sister and his aunt. He didn’t stand a chance against the two of them.

“All right, Leia,” he said at last, shrugging his hands in defeat. “If Ben agrees to go through with it, I’ll go along with the plan, too.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I can’t believe this. I absolutely cannot believe this is happening.”

Poe grimaced and kept tinkering at the loose audio sensor on BB-8’s panel. The little droid stayed still for him while he worked, occasionally letting out a beep or a whistle to indicate that Poe was on the right track.

Ben watched his best friend as he worked, hardly noticing the occasional passer-by in the workshop. Poe’s entire office was little more than a droid machinery repair joint, and Ben often found himself in there to talk with Poe. The general was older and a little more worldly-wise than Ben was, and Ben had spent many an hour getting some brotherly advice from Poe. This time, though, the topic was far more serious than Ben had ever faced.

Leia wanted him to court Palpatine’s granddaughter. Ben’s head still threatened to spin every time he even thought of it, but he found it hard to concentrate on anything else. Several hours of pacing, meditating, and stressing in his chamber hadn’t done anything to calm his nerves either. He could feel his heart quickening as he replayed his and his mother’s conversation in his head.

Was it a good plan? Yes.

Did he want to do it? No. No, not at all.

Poe finally glanced over at Ben as he switched tools. “Look, this is what you’ve been wanting, right? A solo mission, a look at the Republic’s system, and a chance to track down the Sith, all rolled into one. Isn’t this the answer to your prayers?”

“It’s not exactly what I had in mind,” Ben shot back, running a hand through his thick hair. “I wanted to study the Sith himself – go to the planets he’s struck, find clues, meet him at his next attack spot. I wanted some action that will prove I’m ready to be a Jedi. Instead, I get to cozy up to the Chancellor himself and pretend to be moonstruck by his conniving granddaughter!”

Poe half-laughed at that. “Not exactly a heroic mission.”

“Not in the slightest.” Ben sighed in frustration. “I’m a Jedi, not a courier. How am I supposed to prove myself a capable Jedi if I’m just courting a duchess I’ve never even seen?”

“That’s part of the excitement, I guess,” Poe answered, finishing his repair on BB-8. The droid whistled in appreciation as Poe clipped his panel shut. “Going in with an entirely different motive than the one you’re presenting. It’s what’s alluring about being an undercover spy – you get to play two roles at once.”

Ben shook his head gruffly. “The only role I want to play is Sith-hunter.”

“So you’re not taking the mission?”

“Of course I’m taking it.” Ben raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Do you think I’d be in here ranting to you if I wasn’t?”

Poe couldn’t keep from laughing out loud at that, and BB-8 joined his amusement by rolling in circles around Ben’s chair. Ben leaned down and playfully tapped the little droid’s head as he rolled by.

Poe finally stopped laughing enough to talk again. “So you’re getting married. To Adreyna Palpatine, no less. When do you leave?”

“As soon as Palpatine accepts the invitation my mom sent to him,” Ben replied.

“What if he doesn’t accept?”

Ben shrugged. “Everyone seems positive he will, based on tradition and societal expectations.” He thought back on what Poe had just mentioned and added, “And I’m not marrying her if I can help it. Hopefully I can get all the information I need during the courtship and then get out of the predicament as quickly as possible.”

Poe scoffed, picking up a broken circuit board from one of the X-wing fighters. “I can almost guarantee that you won’t, buddy. Rey is the cleverest, most confusing woman I’ve ever met.”

Ben opened his mouth to reply, then stopped short. “Rey?”

“Oh,” Poe said, a note of embarrassment in his voice. “That’s what she told me to call her when I met her. It’s her nickname. I think it was just a tactic to catch me off guard.”

“Rey,” Ben repeated, turning the name over in his mind. Somehow, the shorter name seemed less intimidating, more like someone he would have grown up with. The mental picture he had created of the grand duchess suddenly changed form, as though her name itself could somehow illustrate her. “What’s she like?”

Poe hesitated, stopping his fiddling with the circuit board. “Well,” he said with uncertainty. “She’s very unique.”

“Unique how?” Ben pressed. “I want to know as much as I can about her before I go.”

“Yeah, that’s certainly for the best.” Poe chewed on his lip, trying to come up with an accurate description of Adreyna Palpatine. BB-8 beeped at him as though trying to help him think. “Well… first of all, she’s manipulative. The second you let her know anything about what you want or what your opinions are, she’s going to turn it on you and use it against you. She’s brilliant in every way, so you’re going to have to be extra careful around her when you’re looking for information. She certainly won’t be handing it out for free.”

“Okay,” Ben agreed, waiting for more.

Poe twisted his mouth to the side as he remembered his encounter with Rey in Palpatine’s suite. “She has an incredible presence. As soon as she walks into the room, the whole atmosphere shifts. She has everyone’s attention and she knows it, and she uses it to her advantage.”

“Commanding then,” Ben mused. “So like my mom.”

“Sort of,” Poe conceded. “Only Rey is very condescending, and smug, and stubborn, and completely dedicated to her own ideals.”

Ben nodded. “So only a little like my mom,” he teased.

Poe laughed with him. “I guess you could say that.”

“Anything else I should know about her?”

Poe was quiet for another moment as he thought. “Yeah,” he finally replied. He looked right at Ben as he spoke. “She’s beautiful. Stunning, in every sense of the word. The first time you see her, she’s going to take your breath away. But don’t let her fool you – she plays her tricks on every man she deals with, and getting them to fall in love with her is her primary tool. Once you’re captivated by her, she can get anything she wants from you.”

Ben listened and leaned forward in his chair, rubbing his face and reviewing all the new information. “Manipulative, stubborn, brilliant, gorgeous, and resourceful.” He looked up and gave Poe an amused smile. “She sounds like quite a challenge.”

“Oh, she will be,” Poe assured Ben, giving him a knowing look. “You just wait and see.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“No. Absolutely under no circumstances.”

Palpatine gave Rey a withering look as she leaned back in her chair and turned her face toward the window of his office. Her jaw was clenched as tight as a vise, and the stubbornness in her eyes practically enveloped her face.

“My dear,” Palpatine said smoothly, calling her attention back to him. “I don’t think you realize what an incredible opportunity this is. The chance to bring Ben Organa-Solo to this planet, to have him under our scope at all times – it’s exactly what we have been waiting for! Refusing this invitation would not only be a damning dismissal of etiquette; it would be an utter waste of opportunity.”

Rey glared at him. “An opportunity for what? We have the upper hand. Inviting some interloping prince into the palace is only going to complicate our plans and provide another way we could be discovered. There is no advantage to me being sold off in marriage to a meddlesome outsider who’s only coming to spy on us.”

“I am fully aware that Queen Organa is using him as a spy,” Palpatine countered, seeming unperturbed by Rey’s arguments. “She wants someone to tell her everything that is happening in the Senate and the capital, and having her son marry into the Palpatine family is ideal for her political ambitions.”

“Clearly, her ambitions are too high.”

Palpatine waved a hand dismissively at her words. “Organa’s reasons for sending the prince here are unimportant to me. No matter how much spying Ben does, he will not learn anything more than I wish him to learn.”

Rey threw her hands in the air. “Then why let him come at all? I don’t understand the point of all this.”

“Then allow me to enlighten you.” Palpatine’s voice went cold and flat, and Rey straightened in her seat, knowing she had pushed him a bit too far. “Ben Organa-Solo is far more than a crown prince, or a negotiator, or a battle commander. He is a Jedi.”

Rey nodded. “All the more reason that bringing him here would be too dangerous.”

“Quiet!” Palpatine ordered sharply, and Rey pursed her lips to keep from responding. Palpatine stepped closer to her chair, lowering his voice to speak secretively. “Ben Organa-Solo is far more than just a Jedi apprentice. He is the strongest Force-user in this galaxy, next to you.” Rey’s eyes widened, and Palpatine answered her silent question. “The reason you haven’t known about him is because his family has attempted to keep his strength a secret. Ben’s powers are astonishingly developed, more so than he or even his master realize.”

“Who is his master?” Rey asked.

Palpatine scowled. “Luke Organa, the queen’s twin brother. After the Jedi were wiped out at the beginning of my reign, their temples and statutes were all but abandoned. It was Luke Organa who reinstituted the Jedi Order and began training a new generation of Jedi. He has more than a dozen students now, but his nephew Ben is the strongest of them all. Perhaps even stronger than Organa himself.”

Rey had lost all annoyance at this point and was listening intently. “How have they kept it a secret for so long?”

“They have only kept it partially a secret. Most of the galaxy knows that Queen Organa’s son is a Jedi knight, but she has never sent him on a mission where he was able to exercise his full potential. He is held back by their inhibitions, so he and the rest of the galaxy have no idea what he is capable of.”

“How do you know all this?” Rey asked, leaning her chin on her folded hands.

Palpatine smirked cruelly. “Because I have been watching him since he was a child, whispering into his mind when he seeks the counsel of the Jedi passed. He has heard my voice a thousand times and does not know it. The rest of the Organas’ story is one I will tell you another day, but believe me when I say that I had great reason to assume Ben would have immeasurable power. Power that could only be equaled by my own granddaughter.”

Rey narrowed her eyes. This conversation had taken a completely different turn from what she had expected. “Are you implying that we could be a dyad?”

“Not implying,” Palpatine replied with a hiss. “Declaring. You _are_ a dyad.”

“How have I not sensed this before?” Rey demanded. “If he is my other half in the Force, why have I never sensed his presence, or even his existence?”

Palpatine shook his head. “Oh, but you have. Your shortcomings in the Force are his strengths, and his weaknesses are your strengths. Where you lack aggression, he lacks emotional control. Where he lacks serenity, you lack passion. Your combined powers would undoubtedly complete one another.”

“And you have just now decided to reveal this?” Rey said angrily. “You scold me and berate me for my shortcomings, and then tell me you’ve always known the answer?”

Palpatine stared her down. “I have my reasons for what I do in your training, girl. Do not challenge my authority.”

Rey ground her teeth and forced herself to accept his words. “Yes, Master.”

Palpatine seemed placated by her submissive attitude and resumed his speech, folding his hands and tapping his fingers together as he schemed. “He will be arriving in the next day or two if I accept the invitation this afternoon. That will give us several weeks – possibly even a month or two – to pull him into our trap.”

Rey lifted her head and gave him a puzzled look. “Forgive me, but what trap is this?”

“It will be your job, Adreyna, to lure Ben Organa-Solo to the dark side.”

Rey’s eyes widened, and she almost stood from her chair in surprise. “Lure him to the dark side?” she echoed incredulously. “A Jedi knight? That’s impossible!”

“Not so impossible as you might think,” Palpatine answered calmly, a wicked glint in his eye. “He would not be the first Jedi to turn to the dark side.”

“How could I possibly offer him anything more than what he has?” Rey asked, frustration evident in her voice.

“By showing him what he does not have.”

“And what is that?”

Palpatine smiled. “Freedom. The power to do as he wishes without the permission of his mother and his uncle. The ability to push his powers to their limits and find out what he is truly capable of. A place where he can become his own man without the watchful eye of his family.”

Rey nodded thoughtfully, mulling over her grandfather’s words. “He seeks freedom, then?”

“Yes,” Palpatine confirmed. “And you must be the one to give him that freedom. This is the true secret to luring a Jedi to the dark side: you must offer him something that he wants more than the light. You must gain his confidence, make him see you as the one person whom he can truly be himself with. When he sees you as his safe haven and his closest confidant, he will begin to doubt the teachings of his youth. Then, when his doubt has finally reached its peak, you will show him what he could have if he joined you, joined the dark side. It is the only way to seduce him from the light: to become the most influential figure in his life.”

Rey paused, turning the words over in her mind carefully. It was indeed a solid plan, especially considering that she and Ben would undoubtedly have an immediate connection due to their dyad nature. “If all you say is true,” she finally ventured, “and he does come to see me as a confidant, I would have to reveal myself as the Sith in order to show him the dark side. He is being sent here as a spy; would this not be the most dangerous action I could take?”

“You will not reveal yourself as the Sith until the moment it becomes necessary, which will undoubtedly be a long time from now. If he finds out your identity too soon, he might alert his family and ruin our plans.”

Rey shook her head. “It seems awfully risky to me. He could easily refuse the dark side even when I’ve gained his confidence and made it seem irresistible. We can’t let him go with that kind of information.”

“Of course not,” Palpatine rasped. He gave her a look that told her the answer should have been obvious. “If Ben Organa-Solo will not turn to the dark side, you will kill him.”

Rey nodded again, then asked, “But why an arranged marriage? Is there no other way I can gain his confidence without a forced courtship and an arranged marriage?”

“Of course,” Palpatine said dismissively. “But this is the opportunity that has been given to us. Queen Organa has sent a request for a courtship and marriage, and we must take advantage of it if we are to achieve our goal.”

Rey was silent for several moments as she thought over the plan. As disgusted as she was with being forced into an arranged marriage, the idea of going head-to-head with an undercover spy who happened to be her equal in the Force – each of them with their own agenda – was quite tempting. If she ever had doubted her abilities as a manipulator and a negotiator, this was her chance to refine her skills once and for all. Personal feelings aside, Rey was willing to take the chance, but one thing was still bothering her.

“Why Ben?” she finally asked. “What’s so important about bringing him to the dark side? If he’s so powerful on the light side, why not kill him before he can become a threat, then put our plan into action?”

Palpatine shook his head, seeming almost weary at the thought. “You simply do not understand, my dear. Ben is more than a tool to aid our cause; he is the _key_ to our galactic domination. With you at my side, I can only achieve so much. But with both of you – a Force dyad with practically unlimited power – there is nothing that would be impossible for us. The combination of your Force bond will bring an end to the façade of this republic and pave the way for a new age of our own.”

Palpatine’s voice took on a maniacal sound as he finished relating his plan, and he cackled after his little speech was over. Rey listened intently, amazed at the possibilities Palpatine spoke of. Was it even possible? Could Ben truly be so instrumental in the progression of their empire? It was an intriguing thought, and Rey decided to mull it over on her own. It was entirely possible that this was the very thing _she_ had been waiting for as well.

Palpatine was not looking at her, was gazing out his enormous office window at the ships in the nearby docking pavilion. Not for the first time, Rey felt a wave of distaste wash over her at the sight of her grandfather. His wizened features, his infuriating smirk, his painfully slow way of speaking – everything about Palpatine had become repulsive to Rey. Playing the part of his loyal and devoted granddaughter was sickening, but Rey had been playing that part too long to let herself betray any disdain she might feel.

“Perhaps there is merit to this outlandish scheme after all,” Rey admitted slowly, watching as a leering smile crossed Palpatine’s face. She nodded resolutely and looked him straight in the eye. “Very well, Master. Your wish is my command. I will do everything within my power to bring Ben Organa-Solo to the dark side, so that he might serve us and our new empire.”

Palpatine was obviously pleased by her answer. He rose from his seat behind the desk and crossed the distance between them, placing a hand on either of her shoulders. Rey fought back a cringe as he leaned in to speak softly to her. “Excellent, my young apprentice. The ways of the Sith may yet be realized through you.”

He straightened and turned away from her, walking towards the window and gazing out again, this time with a far-off look in his eye. “This will be your final test, Darth Kira,” he stated. “Once you have ensnared the young Jedi and brought him to his knees, you will either bring him to the dark side… or you will kill him.” Palpatine looked back at Rey calmly. “When you have done this, you will at last be a true Sith.”

Rey glared back at him steadily, a similar smirk crossing her own face. “As you say, Master,” she said smoothly. “I will do whatever is necessary. Ben Organa-Solo will be ours.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ben took a deep breath and let the words of the Jedi passed run through his mind like a mantra. He would need every bit of courage and serenity he could muster to even make it to his ship.

Palpatine had accepted the proposal. The courtship was secured and the marriage was almost guaranteed. The Alderaanian starship was loaded, fired up, and only waiting for the crown prince himself to arrive so that they could launch off to Coruscant.

_In the heart of a Jedi lies his strength,_ Ben reminded himself. His heart felt tense, unsteady, and frankly terrified. He was doomed right from the beginning if his strength was dependent upon his heart.

Ben took one last look around his private chambers and sighed. He had been away from Alderaan before – sometimes even for months at a time – but this time was different. He was leaving without his family, on a mission that rested entirely on his shoulders. And this was no diplomatic mission either; it was an espionage job, where he would be going toe-to-toe with a woman who was every bit his match and probably more. The fate of the galaxy could hang in the balance of his success or failure. The thought made his stomach knot up again.

When he finally felt that he had gathered enough courage to go ahead with the plan, Ben pushed his door open and strode into the hallway. _This is what I’ve been waiting for,_ Ben told himself. _I’ve been dreaming of a solo mission, one that was challenging and important, all my life. Maybe it’s not what I imagined it would be, but this is what I’ve been waiting for._ Then why did his heart lurch at the thought of meeting the grand duchess for the first time?

When Ben arrived in the hangar, he realized that everyone had probably been waiting for him to arrive. Leia stood near the starship, Han and C-3PO at her side. Luke stood off to the other side of the ship, flanked by most of his Jedi students. Poe, Nath, Zarola, Finn, and many other Alderaanian officials were scattered throughout the hanger to see him off.

Taking a long breath to steel himself, Ben walked forward exactly as he had been trained to do – unaffected by the weight of his mission, treating the end of the world like another blip on the radar. He nodded to each of the army captains that he passed, receiving a sharp salute in return. When he reached Poe, the general gave Ben a salute as well, then grinned and pulled him into a hug.

“You hang in there, buddy,” Poe said sincerely. “It’s gonna be tough there, but just remember, you were made for this.”

Ben gave Poe a grateful smile and shook his hand solidly, trying to somehow thank his best friend for everything he had done to make Ben’s decision an easier one. “I’ll see you soon, right?”

Poe nodded. “You bet. Get in touch if you need anything, and I’ll be there. So will everyone else,” he added with a grin.

Ben couldn’t help but grin back, knowing that Poe was right. He hadn’t realized how deeply he would miss being with his family and close friends, as he always had been, until this very moment. Saying goodbye for an extended time was harder than he had imagined.

He moved next to Nath, who was standing with Zarola. He reached out to clasp the older man’s hand, and Nath gave him a warm smile. “You will be in my constant thoughts and prayers,” Nath told him, and Ben couldn’t help but smile in return; Nath believed devoutly in the gods of Serenno, and even though Ben didn’t share in that belief, he would take all the help he could get.

Zarola held her arms out to him, and Ben willingly pulled her into an embrace as well. She always smelled like lilies and pomegranates, which Ben found comforting in any situation. She held onto him a bit longer than usual, and when she finally released him, Ben noticed that the elderly woman’s hands were trembling.

“Be safe, Ben,” Zarola said softly. “The Palpatines are very dangerous people, and you will have to be extremely careful when dealing with them. Remember: this mission is important, but not more important than your life. Come back safe to us, little warrior.” Ben felt tears well up in his eyes at that. ‘Little warrior’ had been Zarola’s nickname for him since he was a child.

Finn Tuanate was standing several yards away, flanked on each side by an Alderaanian captain. He was no longer a prisoner, but Leia had assigned the soldiers to keep an eye on him for his own safety, as well as to make sure nothing questionable happened. Though it wasn’t expected of a crown prince, Ben shook Finn’s hand and gave him a genuine smile.

“Thank you, Finn,” Ben said. “This mission wouldn’t be possible if it hadn’t been for you.”

Finn shook his head, seeming surprised that Ben had even spoken to him. “I only wish I had known about the Sith sooner, Your Highness. Thank you for believing me.”

Ben nodded his response, but as he turned to speak with Leia, Finn suddenly reached out to tug Ben’s sleeve. Ben turned back to Finn, who leaned in to say softly, “Be very watchful when you’re there, Your Highness. The Palpatines are deadly if you cross them. Whatever you do, you can’t let them know that you know about their involvement with the Sith. They’ll kill you as soon as look at you.”

The worried tone of Finn’s voice told Ben that he wasn’t exaggerating. Ben felt a chill run up his spine, but he kept his voice calm when he answered. “I’ll remember that, Finn. Thank you.” He suddenly added, “We’ll probably be in contact a great deal, so you can just call me Ben. Everyone does.”

Finn’s eyes widened, and the look on his face told Ben that he had probably just made a friend for life. “Thank you… Ben.”

Leia, Han, and C-3PO were just beyond Finn, and Ben crossed the distance between them eagerly. Han gave Ben an encouraging slap on the shoulder, then seemed to remember the weight of the situation and pulled his son into a hug. Han rarely showed so much affection in public, so Ben held onto the moment as long as he could.

“Don’t get into too much trouble, kid,” Han warned, reaching up to ruffle Ben’s hair. “And don’t stay away too long.”

“No longer than I have to,” Ben promised him. Han gave him an approving nod, clapped him on the shoulder again, then stepped back so Leia could speak with him.

Leia held onto Ben longer than any of the others had, and Ben sensed the sorrow and the worry she was feeling. “I shouldn’t have arranged this,” Leia whispered to him. “It’s far too dangerous.”

“I’ll be fine, Mom,” Ben assured her with confidence he didn’t feel. “I’m a Jedi, remember? I’ve been trained by the very best, and raised by the very best, too.”

Leia smiled and nodded, looking into his eyes and seeming to search his very soul. “And you’ve become the very best. I believe in you, Ben. I wouldn’t be sending you if I didn’t. You haven’t even begun to see your full potential, but maybe on this mission, you’ll be able to understand better. You have an incredible destiny, Ben Organa-Solo, and I truly believe that you will be the one to bring our world back into balance.”

Ben’s throat tightened at her words. Her confidence in him was terrifying, especially since he shared none of it. The weight of his mission slammed into his chest again, making him want to run back into the palace and never leave. _I’m stronger than this,_ he told himself. _What’s wrong with me?_

Leia, always attuned to her son’s senses, seemed to read his mind. “I feel your uneasiness, Ben. I know this is a frightening situation, but know that I will be with you through every second of your mission. Even though I can’t go with you, I’ll be in your heart, and you’ll be in mine.”

Ben nodded and pulled her into one last hug, hoping with all his might that it wouldn’t be the last time he would see her. Leia squeezed his hands before he stepped away, seeming to transfer some of her confidence to him.

“Master Ben,” C-3PO piped up from behind Leia, “you will be sorely missed during your absence.”

“Thanks, 3PO,” Ben chuckled. “I’ll miss you, too.”

Finally, Ben turned to the ship, where Luke was waiting for him at the boarding hatch. Two dozen younglings and Padawans were gathered around the Jedi master, all of them smiling and waving to Ben as he approached. Ben felt the lump in his throat growing at the sight of the Jedi students. He would miss them almost as much as his family.

“Be good,” Ben said, trying not to betray his emotion. “Don’t let Lornec set the temple on fire again,” he teased, ruffling the younger boy’s hair the same way Han always ruffled his. “Mind Master Organa, and don’t make me have to suffer through his complaints about you all.” The younger students laughed at that, and Luke chuckled along as well.

“Come back soon, Ben!” Chiara, a bold young Twi’lek girl, shouted.

“Bring us something back from Coruscant!” added Jayall, an Utapaun boy with a heart of gold.

Ben laughed again and nodded. “You bet I will,” he promised them.

Luke waited for the students to quiet down, then ushered them to stand away from the ship so he could talk to Ben privately. Luke’s eyes were deadly serious, and Ben could see a hint of melancholy in them, something he had never noticed in his master.

“Trust the Force,” Luke said simply. “This is an assignment like nothing you have ever done in your life, and you will be tested in every way imaginable. Remember all you have learned. The Force will be guiding you and showing you what you are to do, but you must first seek the Force in all things. Don’t allow yourself to be distracted by any temptations or allurements along the way. You have one mission, and that is to learn the identity of the Sith, how Palpatine is involved with him, and what we must do to destroy him.”

Ben nodded, hoping that he would be able to remember every word Luke told him. “Yes, Master.”

“I know you’re worried, Ben,” Luke continued, his voice softening. “I know you think your temper and your emotions are going to hinder you on this mission. I admit, I had the same concerns when your mother first brought the idea up. But listen to me, Ben.” Luke placed his hands on Ben’s shoulders and spoke with conviction. “I wouldn’t be sending you on this mission if I didn’t have complete confidence in your ability as a Jedi and as a diplomat. This is what you were born to do, Ben. I feel it, and so does your mother. I hope soon you’ll feel that, too.”

Ben felt a surge of confidence at Luke’s words. If anything could make him feel qualified for this mission, it was Luke’s unswerving faith in him.

“I won’t let you down, Master,” Ben vowed. “I will not be sidetracked by anything, and I won’t rest until the Sith is discovered and Palpatine is defeated.”

Luke nodded, giving Ben a look of admiration. “I know you will.”

Over his shoulder, Ben heard Chewbacca, already onboard the ship, roaring at him to board the ship already; R2-D2 beeped next to the Wookiee in agreement. Ben waved at Chewie to indicate that he was coming, but Luke leaned in to give him one more piece of information.

“When this is over, Ben,” Luke said quietly but with a sense of urgency, “when you’ve faced the Sith and conquered your own shortcomings, you will be a Jedi. Think of this as the final trial in your training, the last obstacle you must overcome to become a true Jedi knight.”

With that last bit of advice, Luke stepped back to join the group of students to the side, and Ben took one last look at his Jedi master before turning to board the ship. Chewie waved at the group of people gathered around and disappeared into the front of the ship to pilot it; R2 beeped his goodbye to Luke as loudly as possible, earning a laugh from the Jedi.

Before the hatch closed, Ben glanced over his shoulder and gave one last wave to everyone standing in the hangar – Luke, Leia, Han, Poe, the students, the soldiers. His heart lurched as the hatch closed, his loved ones’ smiling faces disappearing in a cloud of steam and smoke. Ben looked up and saw the open Alderaanian sky drawing nearer as Chewie steered the starship up and away, and he realized that the first part of his life had abruptly ended to make way for a new stage of life.

_The Force will be with you, always._


	3. Spark to Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, my friends! Chapter 3 in all its glory is up, and I'm so excited to share it with you! It's my favorite chapter so far, and I hope it will be yours, too. As always, please read, comment, and enjoy the new chapter! Much love to you all :)

Ben could feel his heartbeat jumping to a pace that was probably unhealthy as the starship began preparing for landing. Chewie, in the pilot’s seat in front of Ben, barked at him to begin the landing process, and Ben pulled the brake shift, his mind millions of miles away.

What would Rey be like? How long would it take him to gain her confidence? What if he couldn’t get any information from her or Palpatine? What if he found out that Finn’s information was incorrect? What if, what if, what if? More than his success as a Jedi relied on this mission – the fate of the galaxy could easily be in his hands.

The sound of the exhaust pipes firing and the landing gear emerging brought Ben’s mind back into his surroundings. Chewie roared at him good-naturedly, asking if he was ready.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Ben replied, hearing the apprehension in his own voice.

The landing pad grew larger and larger as Chewie directed the starship to land. Ben could see several figures on the bay, lined up and dressed in all manner of finery. He looked down at his hands on the manual controls to keep himself from worrying any more than he already was.

_This is what you were born to do,_ Luke had said. Ben knew his master was right; he himself had sensed that very thing ever since he first heard about the mysterious Sith lord. He was ready for this mission. He just had to get past this first encounter so that he could get a feel for his surroundings.

R2-D2, situated in the back of the cockpit and tinkering with the controls, beeped at Ben to remind him to put on his crown. Ben grunted a response and pulled his circlet, a simple silver piece carved to look like interlocking vines, off the shelf next to him. Still unwilling to look at the landing pad, he set the crown on his head and touched his lightsaber, which was clipped to his belt, out of habit.

Ben felt the jolt as Chewie landed the starship, and he took one short moment to close his eyes and remind himself of his mission. His heart thundered in his chest, but he willed it to slow down so he could be calm for his arrival.

When the ship had come to a complete stop, Ben rose from his seat and edged past R2, who gave Ben an encouraging whistle. Chewie wasn’t far behind him, and Ben stopped in front of the ship’s door, clenching and unclenching his hands nervously as he waited for the door to open and the boarding ramp to extend. Chewie stood next to Ben and elbowed him playfully, as if to get him to loosen up.

“There must be some easier way to catch a Sith than by getting married,” Ben remarked to Chewie. Chewie guffawed in response, and Ben couldn’t help but grin when the Wookiee reached down to straighten Ben’s crooked crown.

However, his smile vanished and his posture became rigid again as the door to the starship opened and the steam cleared, revealing the landing pad, the group of people gathered on it – and Rey.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ben Organa-Solo was nothing like Rey had expected. The exhaust fumes of the ship dissolved and the hatch door opened, revealing the crown prince and his companions, a towering Wookiee and a blue-and-white astromech droid. She narrowed her eyes and squinted to see him better.

Rey prided herself on being able to read people, and she knew from her first glance at Ben Organa-Solo that he did not want to be there. He kept one hand on his lightsaber – which he conveniently kept holstered on his hip – and his eyes darted in every direction, taking in his surroundings with a clear purpose. If Rey had had any doubts of whether Ben had been sent as a spy, she now knew for sure.

He didn’t even look like she had expected. Rey had pictured Ben to look something like Poe Dameron – the pretty boy type who was all flashy smiles and casual winks. Ben Organa-Solo was nothing like that. As he strode down the boarding ramp, his body language practically radiated intensity, focus, and a high-strung tenseness that Rey hadn’t expected from a Jedi. His black hair was thick and wild, and his silver circlet was set on his head in a way that told Rey he wasn’t terribly concerned with his appearance.

Rey continued to watch him as he reached the foot of the boarding ramp and began walking towards her and Palpatine, who was beaming at the young prince. Rey fought back a grimace and forced a pleasant look on her face.

“What does he look like?” Argé, who was standing next to Rey, whispered to her. Rey studied Ben as he came closer, trying to think of words that could describe him to a blind girl.

“He’s… tall,” Rey managed to whisper back. He wasn’t just tall; he was towering, with shoulders as wide as a doorway, a crooked jawline, and an eye-catching scar across one side of his face. Rey wasn’t intimidated by him – she was _never_ intimidated – but she couldn’t help feeling that there was more to this Jedi than she was seeing.

Argé gave a small scoff at Rey’s vague description but didn’t ask more questions. Rey was glad for that, because as Ben drew closer to her, Rey began to feel something stirring in her chest, something magnetic that made her heart pound. She had the strange sense that part of her soul had just connected to its other half, and she fought to keep her face passive and not betray the suffocating tension she had just begun feeling. _So this is a dyad bond,_ she realized. She couldn’t help but wonder if Ben was feeling the same pull that she was.

Ben and his entourage finally finished walking from his ship to the group that had gathered on the landing pad. Not raising his eyes to look at Rey, Ben extended his hand in greeting to Palpatine, who seized his hand and smiled broadly at Ben.

“Your Highness,” Palpatine said warmly, “it is a great pleasure to meet you at last. Your arrival has been highly anticipated.” Rey bit back a smirk at her grandfather’s comment.

Ben bowed his head respectfully to Palpatine, keeping his eyes pointedly away from Rey. “Thank you, Your Excellency. Your hospitality is appreciated to the fullest, by my family and by myself. I am honored to be here.”

_He’s terrified,_ Rey sensed. _He hates these formalities, he hates being the center of attention, he hates… he hates wearing that crown._ She fought back a laugh at that. Ben’s words indicated confidence and purpose, but his thoughts betrayed him.

Rey was accustomed to reading people’s feelings through the Force, but she had never been able to feel such a clear connection to someone’s thoughts and emotions. It was almost as if she were inside Ben’s mind, thinking what he was thinking. It was a strange sensation, and Rey briefly wondered if Ben was reading her thoughts as she was reading his.

“Now, I don’t believe you have met my granddaughter,” Palpatine purred, holding his hand out at Rey and directing Ben’s focus to her. “Your Royal Highness, Prince Ben Organa-Solo, may I formally introduce my granddaughter, Her Royal Grace, the Grand Duchess of the Galactic Republic, and Royal Ambassador of the Trade Federation, Adreyna Palpatine.”

Rey’s heart seemed to stop beating when Ben finally raised his eyes to meet hers. She struggled to recall what she was supposed to say, what she was supposed to do, but she felt like she was drowning in his gaze, overwhelmed by the feeling that she was meeting her other half for the first time. Never in her life had she felt such a captivating pull to someone.

Ben seemed to be having the same problem. He didn’t respond to Palpatine’s introduction, just stared straight into Rey’s eyes with a curiosity and an intensity that made her want to shrink back. _Keep the upper hand,_ she told herself, but how was she supposed to manipulate any part of their conversation when he was looking into her very soul?

Rey could sense every emotion that was coursing through Ben’s mind as he stood in front of her – uneasiness, discomfort, worry… then beyond that, determination… and beyond that, loneliness… and beyond that, the same inexplicable pull towards her that she felt towards him.

And then his mind closed to her. Rey felt like she had been yanked out of a dark room and suddenly thrust back into the real world. She hurriedly closed her own mind to him – the Force help her if he could sense what she was really after – and let a sultry smirk cross her face. It was time for some debilitating charm if she wanted to keep the upper hand now.

“Prince Organa-Solo,” she said silkily, holding her hand out to him. “What a pleasure it is to finally make your acquaintance.”

Ben gained his composure after what felt like a lifetime, resuming the royal demeanor Rey had expected from a prince of Alderaan. He reached out, took Rey’s hand in his, and lowered his lips to the back of her hand in the traditional greeting. “Thank you for your generous invitation, Your Grace.”

“I’m Rey,” she told him. He didn’t respond, just slowly released her hand. The shyness he had exhibited only moments before was gone – now that he had taken the plunge and looked straight into her eyes, he seemed to be unable to look away.

Palpatine didn’t acknowledge their unusual behavior. “I trust that Your Highness will accompany us to the parlor so that we may get better acquainted?”

Ben tore his eyes away from Rey at last, and she tried to pretend that she hadn’t felt the undeniable detachment when he did. “Yes, of course. Thank you, Your Excellency.”

Rey waited until Ben glanced at her again, then gave him an alluring smile before she turned to walk back into the palace. Ben followed her at Palpatine’s side, his mind still closed to Rey. She didn’t push her luck. If he didn’t want her in his thoughts, she wasn’t going to risk losing the advantage she had over him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ben struggled to keep his mind focused as he accompanied Palpatine and Rey into their parlor, which was just inside the entrance to the palace. The entire room was decorated with the finest furniture and the most expensive technology. Alderaan’s palace looked like a farmer’s hut compared to the splendor of Coruscant, and Ben knew that the royals’ parlor was only the tip of the iceberg. Palpatine motioned for Ben to take a seat on a finely-carved, yellow-cushioned couch.

“Well, Your Highness,” Palpatine said, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from the couch. “I trust your journey was pleasant?”

Ben searched for a polite response as Rey sat down next to him on the couch. She wasn’t _too_ close, not by etiquette’s standards, but Ben felt the walls closing in and his throat tightening as she settled in next to him, crossing her legs and angling herself to face him.

_Sweet gods, what is it about this woman?_ Ben had never felt such a sharp connection to anyone, and this mysterious duchess had captivated him from the moment he stepped off the ship. Her presence was suffocating. It was more than her beauty, more than her confidence, more than the sheer weight of being near her – it was the way she effortlessly sailed into his mind the second he looked into her eyes. Their instant bond was undeniable – even stronger than the Force bond he shared with his mother or Luke.

“It was,” Ben replied, remembering that there was still another person in the room. Several people, he noted. Rey and Palpatine were the only two close enough to speak to him, but red-robed guards flanked each doorway in the massive room, and two men who looked like army generals stood near an ornate desk.

Ben heard a frustrated growl and looked to see Chewie trying to fit into a chair that was clearly not intended for a Wookiee. “Oh,” he said abruptly, “I haven’t introduced you to Chewbacca, one of my mother’s most trusted generals and foreign diplomats.”

Chewie, exasperated with the inadequate chair, stepped away eagerly and extended his paw to Palpatine with a friendly growl. The Chancellor gave Chewie a critical look, obviously unimpressed with the Wookiee’s loud mannerisms.

“Chewbacca the Wookiee,” Rey repeated. “I recall hearing about you.” She stood from her own seat and extended her hand to shake Chewie’s paw. Ben purposefully kept his eyes on Palpatine across from him. “Wasn’t it you who made the Kessell Run in twelve parsecs?”

Chewie’s face lit up at her comment, and Ben fought a groan as Rey kept going with the story. “You reduced the time by plotting a course through a maelstrom, isn’t that correct? Quite a daring move. I’ve never heard of anyone else attempting such a feat.”

Chewie nodded his head enthusiastically, then roared an answer loud enough to make Palpatine raise a hand to his ear.

Ben spoke up after Chewie finished. “He said that he can’t take the credit for the idea. My –”

“Han Solo was the one who thought of it,” Rey finished, throwing a casual glance over her shoulder at Ben. “And I think the Wookiee is far too modest.”

Chewie raised an eyebrow at Ben, who forced a pleasant look on his face. “Most people don’t speak Wookiee,” he explained.

“Most diplomats find it beneficial to know the more common languages,” Rey commented, brushing past him as she returned to her seat. “And I’ve found the Wookiee language to be one of the most fascinating in the galaxy.”

Chewie nodded in approval, moving to sit on a smaller sofa next to R2. Ben glared at him, and Chewie just laughed. Rey may not have won Chewie over yet, Ben knew, but she certainly had made a favorable first impression.

Palpatine had already latched onto the new conversation topic, clearly ready to keep Chewie quiet. “Yes, Adreyna is quite the linguist! Why, only within the last twelve years, she has mastered more than twenty languages in various dialects.”

Ben couldn’t hide his surprise at that. “Twenty languages?” he echoed, still unwilling to speak directly to Rey. “I would imagine that was quite difficult.”

“Not so difficult when you’re truly interested,” she said casually. “I have an inquiring mind.”

“Have you studied many languages, Your Highness?” Palpatine asked Ben.

Ben felt a strange and sudden urge to lie, just to maintain their expectations of him, but he fought against it. “Three, Your Excellency. Not counting Basic.”

Palpatine nodded and smiled, and Ben could feel the condescension radiating off the old man. “I suppose that was more than sufficient for your travels. I seem to recall your mother mentioning that you did some diplomatic work in Bespin, isn’t that correct?”

“Yes,” Ben replied, glad to talk about something he was comfortable with. “The mayor of the capital, Cloud City, is Lando Calrissian. He’s a…” Ben searched for a correct yet polite term to use. “He’s an old colleague of my father.”

Rey lifted one eyebrow at him. “How inspiring,” she said lightly, flashing a winning smile at him, “that both would end up in such influential positions.”

Ben observed as Palpatine glared at Rey, then immediately changed the subject. Something was cooking between them, Ben knew, but he wasn’t going to worry about it prematurely. Palpatine’s raspy voice called him back to attention. “Has your work taken you to Naboo, Your Highness?”

“I’m afraid not,” Ben answered. “My traveling experience has been rather limited due to my training.”

He noted that Rey perked up immediately at the mention of his Jedi training. “They tell me you’re a Jedi,” she stated, touching his arm briefly to bring his attention to her. “How long have you been training?”

Rey seemed genuinely curious, and Ben risked looking her in the eye as he replied. “My training began when I was three years old. My mother and my uncle both were born with a connection to the Force, so I showed signs of being Force-sensitive from a very young age. I’ve trained for more than twenty years now.”

“And you are not a Jedi knight yet?” she queried.

Ben felt a bit of defensiveness rising. “My training was sometimes inhibited by my duties as a prince. Balancing the two lifestyles has proven to be a challenge.”

Rey skimmed her eyes over his entire face, still seeming curious. “Will you not have to choose one lifestyle over the other in order to fulfill your purpose?”

“I do not know that yet,” Ben said evenly. “I’ll make that decision when the time comes, but I see no reason why a king of Alderaan could not also be a Jedi.”

Rey laughed at that, and Palpatine cracked a smile as well. Ben glanced at Chewie, who was looking out the enormous glass window at the buzzing city below. He couldn’t stifle the feeling that he had gotten into something far over his head. Determined not to let them dominate the entire conversation, Ben looked Rey straight in the eye and asked, “Your diplomacy has taken you to Corellia, hasn’t it?”

Rey immediately stiffened, not letting her smile drop but looking disturbed. “It has,” she replied simply.

Palpatine interjected into the conversation smoothly. “Yes, Adreyna loves nothing more than a challenging diplomatic situation. Her negotiations with the Corellian government proved to be quite difficult, but she behaved with grace and dignity.”

Ben knew that his visit was supposed to be a friendly one, but he couldn’t help wanting to pick a fight with these arrogant royals. “I don’t think I would go so far as to call the Corellian monopoly a government.”

“A government is any sort of people group with an organized leadership,” Rey cut in. “Lady Proxima runs the entire planet of Corellia with an iron fist, and she facilitated trade with the Outer Rim, a wholly illegal action. By my definition, that’s a form of government in rebellion against the Republic.”

“Lady Proxima is a gangster and nothing more,” Ben countered, turning to face Rey directly. Her hazel eyes blazed with life, and a part of his mind told him that any argument he started could easily snowball out of control. “She recruits the children off the streets of Corellia to serve in her crime ring. Sending diplomats to negotiate with her little inner-planetary empire only gives her the ground to declare her monopoly a government.”

Rey narrowed her eyes. “Diplomatic action was the only way to ensure that her trade with the Outer Rim would be addressed. Staging a coup to overthrow her would have been –”

“A coup?” Ben echoed. “She’s no political leader; she’s a crime boss! With all the Republican guards stationed throughout the galaxy, the best course of action would have been to –”

“Assassination? Perhaps you should have come in with your lightsaber and murdered her to restore balance to the –”

“I said nothing about assassination! I only meant that diplomatic action –”

Any sultriness Rey had been feigning was gone, replaced with a chilling anger. “Which one of us is the diplomatic expert here, Your Highness?”

“Well, if the incident on Corellia proved anything –”

“You certainly would know about the Corellian situation,” she said icily, “since your father was one of the street children recruited by Proxima.”

Ben suspected that Rey hadn’t meant to go so far, but the arguing seemed to fuel a flame between both of them that they couldn’t keep at bay. Ben could see Chewie clenching the arms of his chair in irritation, and Ben shared his feelings. Any inhibitions he had felt earlier were gone once Han Solo was brought into the issue.

“My father had no choice as to where he was born, and he escaped from that slimepit the moment he had the chance. Proxima is a gangster who needs to be taken out of power rather than negotiated with. If you’d like to take the matter up with my father, I’m sure he would be happy to oblige you.”

Rey raised her eyebrow again. “From what I understood, Han Solo approved of my handling of the situation. If you’ll recall, when negotiations with Proxima failed, I deployed a regiment of our forces to Corellia to take care of the situation.”

“I do recall,” Ben shot back. “Your forces were deployed and withdrawn immediately, which effectively sent a message to the entire galaxy that you don’t follow through with your threats and are willing to let a crime boss dominate a planet for fear you might lose your reputation.”

Rey’s face turned red at the insinuation, and Ben felt some satisfaction that he had successfully riled up the cool-headed diplomat. Even though he knew his antagonizing her was not helping his mission, he couldn’t seem to resist needling her. Everything about her made him want to interact more, to see how far he could push her, but he heard voices – voices whispering that angering her would only lead to trouble – and he knew it was time to back off.

Rey sent one last barbing retort his way. “Those of us who have a reputation in the galaxy are not afraid of losing it over issues we believe strongly about. Perhaps one day, when your influence extends beyond Alderaan’s colonies, you will understand that.”

Ben held his tongue, just glared at her and nodded dismissively. “Perhaps you’re right, Your Grace.”

Palpatine had remained silent during Ben and Rey’s entire exchange, simply looking back and forth between them and maintaining an unemotional façade. Now that the argument had died down, Palpatine entered the conversation with an amused tone.

“I’m always glad to see young people with an interest in politics,” he commented, giving Rey a pointed look. He turned back to Ben. “Your Highness, I can assure you that my granddaughter is not normally so combative. She loves our Republic and loves being involved in political conflicts, but I promise you that your stay here will not be fraught with contention.”

Ben glanced at Rey and saw her forcing a smile on her face. “Of course. I didn’t mean to be so aggressive, Your Highness. My humblest apologies.”

There was something about the way Rey’s hazel eyes held onto his, the way her soul fused with his for a split second, letting him see the bubbling anger beneath the surface. Ben felt his breath catch, but he held her gaze and gave her the shortest glimpse at his own feelings. “No need for apologies, Your Grace. I didn’t mean to insult you.”

Their gaze held a moment longer, then Palpatine’s creaking voice slipped between them. “Excellent. A simple misunderstanding, I’m sure.” Palpatine motioned to the two guards nearest his chair and sent a polite smile towards Ben. “Now, Your Highness, I’m sure you would like to get settled into your rooms. My attendants will show you the way. And please, if it any time you need anything, simply ring the bell in your room, and you will be attended.”

Ben nodded graciously. “Thank you, Your Excellency.”

“I trust we will have the pleasure of your presence this evening at our welcoming banquet in your honor?” Palpatine queried.

Chewie broke into the conversation with a loud howl, and Ben nodded to him before looking back at Palpatine. “Of course, Your Excellency. Thank you for the kind invitation.”

Palpatine nodded back, then stood from his seat and extended a hand to Rey. Without so much as a glance at Ben, Rey took her grandfather’s hand, and Ben tried to ignore the way the room seemed to shift with her movements. “In that case, I will let you retire to your rooms. Guards, please show Prince Organa-Solo and his companions the way.” Palpatine gave Ben one last smile. “I look forward to getting better acquainted with you, Your Highness.”

Ben felt his skin crawl at the Chancellor’s comment, but he ignored it. “Likewise, Your Excellency.”

Two guards in immaculate blue uniforms stepped forward to guide Ben, Chewie, and R2 out of the parlor and into the hallway. As they stepped out of the room, Ben heard a faint, “I’d like a word with you, Adreyna,” from Palpatine, and then he rounded the corner, and they were gone.

Ben breathed a sigh of relief. He had survived his first meeting with the Palpatines.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“What were you thinking?” Palpatine snarled, whipping around his private chambers in an angry pace. “Your job is to seduce the prince, to make him trust you. And your first order of business is to insult and disparage him!”

Rey gritted her teeth, keeping her jaw set and her eyes fixed on the great window of the office. Her first conversation with Ben had been anything but peaceable, and Palpatine was enraged.

“I wasn’t intending to insult him,” Rey shot back. “I was trying to bring up topics of interest to him, like diplomacy. He was the one who brought up Corellia!”

Palpatine glared fiercely. “I am not interested in what _he_ brought up. _You_ are the one who is supposed to remain in control of these interactions. _You_ are supposed to behave with dignity and make him trust you. The boy hasn’t even been here an hour, and you’ve managed to insult his background, his family, and his diplomacy skills!”

“I know,” Rey admitted stiffly. “I got angry, and I let the conversation get out of hand.”

“An understatement of the millennium.” Palpatine walked toward her menacingly, his voice low and chilling. “Your task is not a complex one, Adreyna. Become his friend and his ally, then snap the noose shut. You have extensive experience in manipulation on a large scale – what is so difficult about doing it to one stiff-necked Jedi?”

Rey let her temper seep through again, not caring if her tone matched Palpatine’s. “It is more difficult! We’re a dyad. I didn’t know what that meant until Ben arrived, but we have a connection that you just can’t understand.” She gestured with her hands, not sure how to put what she had felt into words. “From the moment he walked in, he… we had a connection. It was like our minds became one mind, and I could read everything going on in his head. When he started arguing, I couldn’t stop myself from arguing back. It’s like having someone else inside your own being!”

Palpatine snarled again and waved his hand at Rey. She fell to her knees, caught off guard by his sudden jerk through the Force. “Do not explain the ways of the Force to me, girl. I’m the one who taught it to you.” His voice creaked and rasped in her ears like a wrench against metal. “Do not try to excuse your own shortcomings based on the bond of your dyad. A stronger Force-user would have no such excuses.”

Rey looked up at her grandfather with defiant eyes, but she forced a submissive tone into her words. “I understand, Master. It won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t.” Palpatine walked back to his imposing office chair, but Rey didn’t attempt to rise from her kneeling position. “The banquet tonight will be an opportunity for you to repair the damage you did this afternoon. You will be seated next to me, across from the young Organa prince. When you speak, you will do so calmly. When you laugh, you will urge him to laugh along with you. When he tries to start an argument, you will change the subject to keep the atmosphere civil. Under no circumstances will we have a repeat of what happened earlier. Is that understood?”

“Of course, my master,” Rey replied. “I will do everything in my power to keep our dyad connection from getting in the way.”

Palpatine nodded, then said, “Do not underestimate the usefulness of your bond. Remember, you have access into his thoughts, and he has access into yours. Give him scraps of information that will make him think. Give him insight into concepts that will keep him awake at night. Use that bond against him, to bring him to your way of thinking.”

Rey nodded in response, seeing the merit in Palpatine’s suggestion. “I will not fail you again.”

“Good.” Palpatine looked away from Rey and out his window, seeming to drift into another line of thought. “I do wonder at what that boy is after,” he mused. “Queen Organa would not send him here as a mere routine spy. She must have some overarching motive for sending her own son to our home.”

“Perhaps he is looking to become the next Chancellor?” Rey suggested. “Perhaps Queen Organa fears losing influence in the Senate and wants her son to become an influential member of the government. Marrying him to me would be an assured way to get him into the royal family.”

Palpatine glanced at her again, raising an eyebrow. “Perhaps. Though, I suspect there is more to the queen’s scheme than meets the eye. Tell me, when you were sharing your connection with Ben, did you sense anything in his mind that could give you an idea of what he is searching for?”

Rey thought for a moment, then shook her head. “None that comes to mind. He was very nervous, quite uneasy about what _our_ intentions were. I had to be careful not to let him see too many of my own thoughts. He could easily see past my Force-stealth if I let my guard down.”

“Then you must be especially cautious,” Palpatine warned. “This bond is an open window of opportunity, but it can also be a great threat.” He seemed to be mulling another thought over. “When you spend time with this young prince, try to get inside his mind. It will be easier once he trusts you, but you should try to see past what he is presenting and get an idea of what his true intentions are. It could be a great asset to us to know what he is spying on.”

Rey nodded firmly. “I will. And don’t worry about my Force-stealth abilities. They have never been stronger.”

“Excellent.” Palpatine gave a semblance of a smile. “You will have plenty of chances to prove that stealth over the next few weeks. I want you to spend as much time with him as possible. I will arrange for you to show him around the palace and the grounds tomorrow after breakfast.”

Rey sighed. “Very well.”

“It will not be entirely unpleasant. You will have a chance to talk to him privately, to gauge his reactions to the things he sees. You above anyone else should be able to glean information from how he reacts to the places you take him.” Palpatine raised his eyebrows, glancing out the window as a new idea struck. “Take him to the old Jedi temple,” he ordered with a smirk.

“The old Jedi temple?” Rey echoed. “Don’t you think that’s pushing it a bit?”

“Nonsense,” Palpatine dismissed, waving his hand and turning in his chair to look more directly out the window. “He is a Jedi. Of course he will wish to see the place where the Jedi arts were centralized not so long ago.”

Rey gave a small shrug. “Perhaps. It just seems a bit heavy-handed to take him to a place where all the Jedi were massacred.”

“Not all the Jedi,” Palpatine reminded her. “Obi-Wan Kenobi survived the massacre, as did Master Yoda. Yoda disappeared and was not heard from again, but Kenobi lived to train Luke Organa in the Jedi arts before he died.” Palpatine held up a crooked finger at Rey. “Don’t forget, my dear, you must be well versed in the history of the Jedi if you are to be a convincing tour guide for our guest.”

“Of course,” Rey answered smoothly. “The Jedi were the peacekeepers of the galaxy during the days of the Old Republic, but their power became too great for them to handle. The Jedi Anakin Skywalker turned to the dark side, massacred the remaining Jedi knights, and was later found mysteriously murdered in the palace of Coruscant.” Rey’s eyes glittered. “Or not-so-mysteriously.”

Palpatine cackled at that. “Good, good,” he praised her. “Skywalker could only have dreamed of being the master of the dark side that you have become. Sadly, we will never truly know how great Lord Vader would have become, had he not betrayed me.” Palpatine cackled again. “What a tragedy that he wasted his time killing the Jedi when he would return only a few hours later to assassinate me. And what a tragedy that I was forced to cut him down where he stood.”

“A tragedy indeed,” Rey agreed, finally rising from her kneeling position. “I will be sure to recount the legend of Skywalker to Prince Organa-Solo.”

“Yes,” Palpatine mused, still staring out the window in thought. “You will be spending a great deal of time with the young prince. You must be on your guard at all times, Adreyna, or else you risk losing our greatest asset.”

“I will not fail,” Rey said confidently. “Though I must admit, my next trip to Corellia will be highly anticipated. This whole debacle with the Organas is going to drive me out of my mind.”

Palpatine looked back at her then, seeming surprised at her words. “You were not informed?” he asked sharply, his eyes boring into hers. Rey looked at him cautiously, shaking her head no. Palpatine hissed in frustration, though Rey wasn’t sure what about.

“I thought it best to cancel your trip to Corellia,” he told her plainly. “Your time with Organa-Solo will be precious, and it is best that you stay wholly focused on him during his time here, especially given your past indiscretions on Corellia.”

Rey set her mouth in a firm line. “I am fully aware of what took place on Corellia. We can’t ignore that situation! If someone does not go to negotiate –”

“I have no intention of ignoring the Corellian crisis,” Palpatine interrupted flatly. “I have already sent General Hux and a regiment of soldiers to negotiate a treaty with Lady Proxima.”

Rey could feel her blood boiling at Palpatine’s words. _Hux was going to Corellia._ “You can’t be serious,” she sputtered.

“Do not try my patience, Adreyna,” Palpatine ground out, clearly tired of her questioning his authority. “Your latest negotiations in Corellia were unsatisfactory, to say the least. General Hux feels that he could do a superior job in smoothing things over and bringing us to a peaceful agreement with the planet.”

Rey clenched her hands into fists and forced a smile onto her face. “Whatever you wish, my master.”

Palpatine gave her a gloating smile as he turned his back to her, facing out the window again to signal that their conversation was over. “If nothing else, my apprentice, let it fuel your anger. You have significant need for it.”

Rey didn’t respond, just whirled around to stride out of Palpatine’s office. Her high-heeled boots echoed off the marble walls, and she muttered a curse under her breath for every step. Suddenly her dress seemed too constricting, her makeup suffocating.

_Hux was taking her place on the envoy to Corellia._ She could just imagine his smirk when he found out that Rey had been replaced for the mission. The slimy mongrel would sink his teeth into that role with gusto, organizing some soft-hearted compromise with Lady Proxima and effectively undoing everything she had accomplished on her last mission. Her methods had seemed like a failure to everyone else, but Rey knew what she was doing. Now, Hux would ruin everything and make her seem ineffectual.

If Ben hadn’t come, if she just could have had an extra day to fix things on Corellia, none of this would have happened. She could have convinced Palpatine for another chance, and she could prove to the galaxy that her reign would be a strong one, not tolerating misdemeanors from the Outer Rim. Palpatine couldn’t see that, and neither could Hux, but Rey’s hands trembled at how close she had come to proving her real abilities.

Rey could feel the heat boiling under her surface, and her fingers twitched in anticipating, wishing she had her lightsaber to strike out with. _Keep it together, Rey,_ she told herself. _You’re not doing yourself any favors by letting them upset you._

But that anger would stay with her all day, she knew. Palpatine didn’t care about the negotiations she worked so hard on. Jannah was right – he was just trying to pit her against Hux so that they would both keep pushing for better results. Letting her anger control her thoughts would only serve Palpatine’s purposes.

Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, Rey continued her walk down the corridor, her face serene, but her mind inwardly cursing Ben Organa-Solo for ever coming to Coruscant.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“What do you mean, aggressive?” Ben snapped. Chewie roared a response, and Ben scowled back. “It’s not my fault she picked a fight! They were needling me, trying to push me to the brink. I was trying to be polite, and she decided to go full politician on me!”

Chewie gave an unimpressed grunt, turning back to unpacking his few belongings from his bags. Royal general of Alderaan or not, Chewie always packed light.

Ben couldn’t help feeling like a stranger in an unexplored land, just from looking around his room. He and Chewie had been assigned rooms next to one another, and Ben had agreed to keep R2 in his suite to keep an eye on things. The suites were massive, with a small parlor, a bedchamber, and a refresher room for each person. Ben hadn’t brought many things with him, and his belongings seemed to take up only a small amount of space in the rooms.

Everything was foreign – the wall art, the guards outside the door, the sights out the window. Ben had spent a good half hour just staring at the city of Coruscant out his parlor window. The city seemed to stretch on forever into the horizon, an endless maze of buildings, traffic lanes, and ships. Ben couldn’t imagine trying to fly a ship through the bustling highways. He was having enough trouble not getting lost in the hallways on Coruscant’s palace.

Ben instinctively touched his lightsaber, which was clipped to his belt as always. He was uneasy enough about the mission, but actually being in Coruscant and interacting with Palpatine and Adreyna – _Rey,_ he reminded himself – had put him especially on edge. He couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was waiting around every corner to slice his head off.

R2 beeped a question at Ben from his spot by the window. Ben nodded in response and replied, “We’ve got two hours till the banquet. Not that I’m anxious to go, but it’s expected.”

Chewie growled at him through their adjoining door, cracking a joke about Ben inheriting none of Leia’s skill at socializing.

“That’s for sure,” Ben chuckled, taking a seat in a nearby chair in hopes of relaxing. “I’m afraid Dad and I are two of a kind when it comes to the royal social gatherings.”

Chewie guffawed and turned to explore around his own set of windows, leaving Ben to distractedly look around his new room. The chair felt too comfortable for Ben’s taste, so he stood and stared out the window at the bustling city below.

Nothing had gone according to plan. Ben had trained his whole life for diplomatic encounters and polite interactions with royalty – he was good at this sort of thing! Yet somehow he had managed to make a disaster out of his first meeting with Palpatine and Rey. Not only had he let his temper get the best of him just like he had feared, but he had managed to insult the very person he needed to get information from.

Ben rubbed his eyes in frustration. There was something about that girl, that maddening duchess who transfixed him from the moment he stepped off his ship. He had lost all ability to speak or think, focused only on her endless hazel eyes and the crackling bond that seemed to fuse their souls together. It wasn’t her elaborate Naboo clothing or her bewitching smile that held him captive either; it was something more, something almost metaphysical. Ben couldn’t help but feel that the Force itself was connecting them somehow.

“What do you think of her?” Ben called to Chewie, who had reappeared in the doorway. Chewie cocked his head at Ben questioningly. “The duchess,” Ben clarified, as if he needed to.

Chewie shrugged, coming into the parlor of Ben’s suite and taking a seat on the brilliant green couch. He growled a short response, indicating that he thought Rey seemed smart and cunning, but not trustworthy.

“I agree,” Ben said. “Especially after what she said about Dad.” Chewie nodded emphatically at that.

R2 suddenly beeped loudly, making his way towards where Ben and Chewie were. The little droid voiced his own opinion by describing Palpatine and Rey in no uncertain terms.

“Watch the language,” Ben teased him, grinning back. “And I think you’re right. They know I’m here for some reason other than a courtship, so they’re on guard against anything I might say. That’s why she picked a fight.”

Chewie snuffled a laugh, then commented again on Ben’s argumentative behavior. “It wasn’t all my fault!” Ben protested, which only made Chewie laugh harder, R2 chiming in with amused beeps. “Well,” he admitted, “she did join in.”

Chewie’s amusement was interrupted by a vibrating noise from Ben’s bedchamber. Ben leaped to his feet, hand ready at his saber, but he realized that the sound was coming from his holo-transmitter, which he had left on his bed. He quickly crossed the room to pick up the transmitter, pressing a button to put his caller through.

Leia’s transparent blue figure appeared just above the device, smiling brightly. Ben couldn’t help but smile back at her. “Hi, Mom. Checking up on me already?”

“I wanted to make sure you were all right,” Leia responded. Her voice was gentle but concerned. “How did your meeting with the Palpatines go?”

“It was fine,” he insisted to Leia, but she just smirked back at him.

“I can hear Chewie laughing in the other room,” she remarked, and Ben sighed in frustration. “What happened?”

Ben set the transmitter down on the table next to his bed, shaking his head dismissively. “It wasn’t that bad. I was nervous and got off on the wrong foot with Rey. But things seemed all right. I think I can smooth things over at the banquet tonight.”

“Good,” Leia smiled. Ben could sense, even thousands of parsecs away, that his mother wanted to ask him what he had managed to find out, but they had already made an agreement not to talk about anything related to their plan over holograms. It was far too easy for the Coruscant transmitters to intercept messages, and they couldn’t risk blowing Ben’s cover.

Ben gave Leia a teasing smile. “Any tips on how not to disgrace the family at the banquet?”

Leia laughed in return. “You’ve got the rules all memorized – it’s just a matter of implementing them. Sit up straight, don’t interrupt anyone, talk about subjects of interest to everyone. Be especially friendly to Adreyna. Don’t rile her up, and don’t let her rile you up.” Leia thought for a moment. “Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Ben scoffed. “I’ve seen you do a lot of things that shouldn’t be done in a banquet hall.”

Leia laughed again. “That’s true. Just act like a prince and be yourself, and you won’t go wrong.”

“Act like a prince and be myself,” Ben repeated. “That’s quite a task.”

“But I know you’re up to it,” Leia assured him kindly. “That’s why you’re there.”

Ben nodded, understanding the coded encouragement she was giving him. “I know. Thanks, Mom.”

Leia smiled again, sadly. “I miss you already.”

“Me, too. But I’ll have no shortage of things to keep me busy here.”

“I know that.” She looked over her shoulder at something beyond Ben’s line of vision, undoubtedly called to one of her endless stream of duties. “Well, I need to go. I’m glad you’re all right, dear.”

Ben smiled back at her and gave a half-hearted wave. “Thanks, Mom. I’ll talk to you later.”

Leia nodded, then waved back before turning their holo-connection off. Ben tossed the little projector back on his bedside table and strolled over to where Chewie and R2 were in the lounge. R2 beeped an amused comment about how Leia was always worrying about something.

“She’s a mother,” Ben laughed in response. “And she’s the wisest person I know, so I’ll welcome any advice I can get.”

Chewie nodded in agreement, then announced his intention to explore his suite more thoroughly to make sure it was safe. After the Wookiee left the room, Ben glanced at R2 and said, “I guess I should start getting ready, huh?”

R2 beeped a noncommittal response, and Ben chuckled as he walked toward his bedchamber. He was glad to have friends with him in this unfamiliar place.

Stepping into the refresher room, Ben glanced around with a critical eye. Everything was carved from white marble, from the polished countertops to the smooth garden tub to the bare walls. A bright green rug that matched the parlor couch was stretched across the floor, which was made of alternating green and white tiles. Even the huge mirror over the lavatory was trimmed in green reflective stones. It was all a little too… immaculate for Ben’s taste.

He turned on the water of the lavatory to rinse his hands, examining his appearance in the mirror. He had never been one to care about his looks, but he suddenly wondered what Rey had thought of him, and what she would think of him at the banquet tonight. She was clearly a person with high standards, accustomed to the finest things and the most refined people. So what must he look like to her?

Ben scowled, noticing that his circlet was still crooked. He pulled it off his head, running a hand through his wild black hair and wishing he had bothered to comb it down the way Leia always did when he was younger. The artificial lighting in the refresher only served to make his obnoxious scar even more obvious. Even his nose and his ears looked too big in the mirror.

Ben shook his head. What was wrong with him? What did it matter what Rey thought of him? Why should he even _care?_

_Because there’s something about her that you weren’t expecting to find._

That undeniable fact echoed through Ben’s mind as he stared at his reflection, suddenly lost beyond what he could see with his own eyes. His thoughts drifted to his first meeting with Rey, and the way his heart had nearly stopped when he first saw her. Everything Poe had said about her was true, but Ben sensed that there was more to it than that. He had seen into her mind from the second he locked eyes with her, and he sensed that she had felt the same way. Even their arguing had been more of an excitement than an actual rivalry.

Ben lowered his eyes, trying to focus on something else. He wasn’t here to connect with the duchess; he was here to get information from her.

_The Force will be guiding you and showing you what you are to do,_ Luke had told him, _but you must first seek the Force in all things. Don’t allow yourself to be distracted by any temptations or allurements along the way. You have one mission, and that is to learn the identity of the Sith, how Palpatine is involved with him, and what we must do to destroy him._

Ben set his jaw resolutely. _In the heart of a Jedi lies his strength._ He wouldn’t let an alluring duchess, an infuriating chancellor, or a daunting task keep him from proving his worth and accomplishing his duty. He would be the perfect gentlemen at the banquet, he thought to himself, and he would get as much of a head start on his task as possible. He dried his hands and started readying himself for the banquet, letting the words of the Jedi run through his mind.

_To be a Jedi is to face the truth…_

_All living things…_

_Let the Force lift you…_

**_Give in…_ **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The banquet hall of Coruscant was as elaborate as Ben has expected – and more.

As soon as he stepped through the sky-high ivory doors, flanked by formidable-looking red-robed guards, Ben noticed how different everything was from Alderaan, in every way possible. There was already a large number of people gathered in groups around the room, chatting and holding flutes of Daruvvian champagne between two fingers. Each person was decked out in the traditional formal clothing of their planets, and Ben could guess that most of the people in the room were senators, diplomats, or minor royals. It felt strange knowing that he probably outranked most of the people there, since he felt far less refined than any of them.

At least he looked refined, he told himself. He had spent nearly an hour making himself look presentable, remembering Leia’s words about how to fasten his tunic collar in a fashionable way. His outfit was almost identical to the garb of a Jedi master, but his long gray cape and fine Alderaanian belt belied his royal identity. Even his silver circlet was polished to perfection, sitting straight at last on his meticulously combed-down hair.

Soft, mellow music drifted through the banquet hall, played by a small orchestra of blue-skinned musicians. Ben glanced around casually, trying not to look as nervous as he felt. He wasn’t entirely sure what was expected of him, but he didn’t think parading around the banquet hall announcing his presence would be a diplomatic move.

Chewie tapped his shoulder, motioning toward a table of sliced meats and vegetables. Ben cracked a smile and nodded. “Yeah, it’s probably fine, Chewie,” he told the Wookiee, and Chewie gave him an appreciative pat on the shoulder before heading over to sample whatever foods were served at a Coruscant banquet.

“Prince Organa-Solo!” came another voice, and Ben turned around to see Chancellor Palpatine edging his way toward him, dressed in the finest blue velvet robes Ben had ever seen. He was smiling that same unnatural smile, and Ben had to force his own smile back.

“Your Excellency,” Ben greeted him, giving a small bow as was expected. Palpatine seemed pleased at that and held out his hand to Ben, motioning towards the rest of the banquet hall.

“What is the guest of honor doing lurking by the doors?” Palpatine asked. “You should be out mingling with the rest of the guests! They’re all here to see you, after all.”

Ben swallowed the nervousness that welled up in his throat. “I’m afraid there’s not much to see.”

Palpatine laughed at that, and Ben got the strange feeling that he was thriving off Ben’s uneasiness. “Nonsense! Queen Organa has raised a fine young prince to grace our palace. I can see much of her own spirit and dignity in you, young man.” Palpatine smirked again, then gestured for Ben to follow him. “Come, there is someone who has been very anxious to meet you.”

Ben wondered at who the person might be as he trailed behind Palpatine, feeling like a little boy again at one of Leia’s royal galas. _Just think like Mom,_ he told himself.

His fears were assuaged when he saw who Palpatine was leading him to. A tall, slender woman dressed in a form-fitting orange dress turned around and grinned at him. Her short lavender hair was an immediate giveaway.

“Ben!” Amilyn Holdo exclaimed, holding her arms out to him and clasping his hands in a friendly gesture.

Ben grinned back at her. Lady Holdo was one of his mother’s oldest friends, working as a Legislator in the Galactic Senate since she was a young girl. Her eccentric ways made some people uneasy, but her familiar face and gigawatt smile made Ben feel at home for the first time that day. “Lady Holdo. I can’t tell you how glad I am to see you,” he said sincerely.

“Look at you!” Holdo replied, shaking her head. “I haven’t seen you since you were a teenager. The Jedi Temple, when I was visiting Leia during the Grand Legislation. You were doing some sort of demonstration, weren’t you? A level trial, that’s what it was! You certainly have grown up since then,” she smiled. “You look so much like Leia.”

Palpatine broke in, “I was saying the same thing a moment ago. He has her manner, wouldn’t you say?”

“He certainly does,” Holdo agreed. “Though I’d be lying if I said I couldn’t see some of Han Solo’s roguish charm buried in there somewhere, too.”

Ben blushed at her wink and tried to change the subject off himself. “How have things been in the realm of the Senate, Lady Holdo?”

Palpatine excused himself for that conversation, moving away to needle through other banquet guests. Holdo leaned in conspiratorially, her tone teasing as she said, “Thank heaven that old slimeball moved on.” Ben’s face must have shown his surprise, because Holdo continued, “I’ve never cared much for him. He’s too… politician-y, for my tastes.”

“I know what you mean,” Ben agreed.

Holdo grinned, then seemed to remember that she had been asked a question. “Things in the Senate have been interesting lately… if you find the Senate interesting, that is. There have been quite a few new bills in the writing, so we Legislators have been keeping busy. The Outer Rim keeps pushing for more military spending funds, the armies are vying for control over the Colonies, planets are petitioning for commissions to officially start a hunt for this Sith – have you heard about the Sith? Oh, of course you have. I could tell you a thousand bits of galactic gossip – we Legislators hear it all, you know – but somehow I doubt you’d be interested in most of it.

Ben couldn’t help smiling at Holdo’s rapid-fire speech, riddled with what Leia had always called ‘Holdo speak.’ “Mom has told me about all the strife in the Senate.”

“Oh, if only Leia was still a senator!” Holdo sighed. “She was a bulldog when it came to keeping things in order. She didn’t take anything from anyone.”

“She still doesn’t,” Ben laughed, wishing his mother could be there to talk with her old friend. “And she’s working on a new bill, one for galactic education. I’m sure you’ll be hearing about it soon.”

Holdo raised her hands in mock praise. “Thank the Maker! It’s about time someone started to reform the education system. Might as well be a galactic military recruiting center. And who better to do it than the great Leia Organa?” She suddenly changed tones, giving Ben an evaluating look. “But that’s not why you’re here.”

Ben sighed. “That’s true.”

“Leia’s son and Palpatine’s granddaughter,” Holdo mused, twirling her long sleeves between her fingers thoughtfully. “Now that’s a match I never would have conceived. Whose idea was it?”

Ben knew he had to be careful. Even though he trusted Holdo, he knew he didn’t dare even hint at an ulterior motive. “It was Mom’s. She wants me to get married and have a chance to really… expand my horizons.”

“I see,” Holdo answered, seeming unconvinced. “Leia was always terribly protective of you. I can’t believe she would actually send you off to marry the most powerful woman in the galaxy.”

“Well, we’re not engaged yet,” Ben protested, feeling the need to explain himself. “I’m just here to get to know them, with the possibility of a marriage later on. I only met her earlier today.”

“Oh, there will be plenty of time for that. Rey is quite the political operator. I can’t speak for much of her personal attributes, but she’s a lot like Leia when it comes to matters of state. She’s a diplomat, you know. Brilliant at it, too. She’s got every system wrapped around her finger, and just as many men. I’m amazed Leia so easily managed to get you into the Palpatines’ graces. Rey has certainly had plenty of would-be suitors.”

Ben felt a strange tugging in his throat, and he suddenly thought that he couldn’t wait to change the subject. “What do you think about the Corellia situation?”

Holdo raised an eyebrow. “It’s nonsense. The whole planet should have been overtaken years ago, instead of letting Proxima run it as she pleases. I know what Rey was trying to do – and she almost succeeded! – but the whole situation turned out badly.”

“I know,” Ben admitted. “I made the mistake of bringing it up earlier.”

“You didn’t!” Holdo exclaimed, laughing loudly and drawing attention from several other guests nearby. “Oh, Ben, didn’t Leia raise you better than that?”

Ben nodded ruefully, knowing that discussing strange Force-connections and soul-searchings probably wasn’t what Holdo needed to hear about. “She did, but I’m not exactly a world-class conversationalist. Any tips?”

Holdo thought for a moment, looking around the room as if the answer would be painted on the walls. “Ask her about her plan for establishing diplomacy with Lothal and the Calamari system. That should give you a good place to start.”

“Thank you, Holdo,” Ben said sincerely. “I’ll feel better just knowing you’re here.”

Holdo reached out and squeezed his hand. “Someone’s got to look out for Leia’s boy.” She winked at him again and then moved away towards a Dathomirian couple, leaving Ben to cast his gaze around the room. He didn’t see anyone else that he knew, but he assumed that would probably change as soon as Palpatine started introducing him around.

_Diplomacy with Lothal and the Calamari system,_ Ben reminded himself. Information like that was worth all the trouble he had gone to that afternoon.

Ben’s thoughts were interrupted by a stirring in his chest, something unnatural that made him catch his breath in surprise. Any coherent thoughts fled from his mind, replaced by the color red and a feeling of magnetic attraction. It was as though he could suddenly only think in images and emotions, and those emotions were making his throat feel tight and his senses heightened. _It’s her._

Ben knew she was there a split second before the great ivory banquet hall doors were pushed open, the red-robed guards dutifully guarding their posts as they opened the doors. It was as though the wind was sucked out of the hall for a moment, silencing every conversation and drawing every eye towards the grand entrance at the front of the room.

Rey was, in a word, stunning. She was dressed in a blood-red dress, trimmed in black velvet and glittering gold gemstones, with a neckline that fell distractingly low and a split in the long skirt that reached distractingly high. Her flowing black cape was similar to his, only it was fastened with a glittering gold chain and offset by the sparkling gold coronet in her hair. Everything she wore was a bold exclamation of the word _daring,_ and if the high position of her chin was anything to judge by, she didn’t look shy about her dramatic entrance.

Suddenly remembering that he needed oxygen to live, Ben took a deep breath and looked at the floor in front of him. Anything to keep his eyes off Rey.

But it was there again – that undeniable fusion of their minds from the second she was in the room. He could sense the formless, nameless emotions flitting through her mind – coldness, indifference, a feigned haughtiness that belied her effortless expression. Beyond that was… Ben wasn’t sure what was beyond that, but it seemed to be something that was closed off from his probing mind, something locked away where he couldn’t access it.

Ben hardly had time to process their instantaneous connection when he realized Palpatine had come to stand at his elbow, a preening smile on his face as he watched Rey come sailing through the ivory doors, cape trailing behind her like an ocean’s wake. Palpatine held out a hand to her, and Rey made her way towards them, every eye in the room fixed on her.

Something about her presence made everything else stop in its tracks; even the music seemed to fit itself specifically around her. Ben held his breath as she came closer, an alluring smile on her face. The smell of her perfume – Nlorna flower, he recognized – hit him like a space freighter, and he swallowed hard when she raised her hazel eyes to his.

“My dear,” Palpatine greeted her, taking her outstretched hand gracefully. She nodded to him and took his arm with ease, giving Ben one more sideways look before turning her attention to the rest of the guests.

Palpatine raised his voice just enough to be heard through the banquet hall. “Ladies and gentlemen, my dearest friends, my granddaughter and I would like to thank you all for coming to this banquet this evening. It is the highest honor and the greatest pleasure to have you all as my guests. Your presence makes our gathering a pleasant and esteemed occasion.”

_Annoyance,_ Ben sensed, _just a flicker. She hates the formalities almost as much as I do._

“I would like to introduce to you,” Palpatine droned on, “our honored guest for tonight’s banquet. As you well know, our esteemed colleague, Queen Organa of Alderaan, has allowed her son to stay in Coruscant with us for a few weeks. We are privileged to have him as our guest of honor and to hold this banquet to welcome him to our planet. Ladies and gentlemen of the Senate and the Trade Federation, may I present His Royal Highness, Prince Ben Organa-Solo of Alderaan.”

All the people in the room clapped in response, most smiling and nodding to acknowledge Ben. No one seemed particularly judgmental or threatening, which was a comfort to Ben. He held up a hand to wave subtly to the gathered group, then awkwardly looked away.

Palpatine gave him a patronizing smile, then turned back to address the group. “We have a marvelous banquet prepared for you all tonight, so please, find your seats and make yourselves comfortable. Every facet of the palace of Coruscant is at your disposal.”

The crowd buzzed at that, murmuring among themselves in tones Ben couldn’t hear as he watched them make their way to their seats.

“Your Highness?” Palpatine called. “Please, come with us. You will be seated in a place of honor this evening.”

Ben ducked his head. “Thank you, Your Excellency.”

Rey ignored him for the most part as he walked alongside Palpatine, though Ben could sense an unfamiliar emotion in her thoughts, something halfway between nervousness and condescension. He did his best to ignore the connection, remembering his vow to be the perfect image of a prince during the banquet. When they reached the long dining table, Palpatine sat at the head of the table, motioning for Ben to take the seat on the Chancellor’s left hand, and Rey took the seat on her grandfather’s right. Ben instinctively reached to make sure his lightsaber was still in place – clipped onto the back of his belt and hidden by his cape – before taking a seat on the carved, lavender-lined dinner chair.

Rey was somehow even more distracting now that she was sitting just across the table from him, where he could really study her. Her eyes had been painted with a feathery black makeup that made her eyelashes look like raven wings, and her lips were a deep red to match her dress. The chatter from down the table and the clinking of the fine dishes was all but silenced in Ben’s mind, as he was so attuned to what was going on in Rey’s mind.

_Complete indifference,_ Ben sensed from her, trying his best to stop reading her thoughts. He was just going to get in trouble that way.

Making a conscious effort to detach himself from her mind, Ben folded his hands on the table and put on his best Han Solo charm. “You certainly know how to make a dramatic entrance, Your Grace,” he said, keeping any hint of sarcasm out of his voice. “I believe you had everyone in the room completely spellbound.”

Rey had been glancing down the table, but at Ben’s comment, she looked back at him, batting her thick eyelashes at him. Her lips turned up at the corners. “How kind of you to say, though I’m sure Your Highness is exaggerating. You are the guest of honor, after all.”

“Perhaps,” Ben conceded, “but I’m afraid I can’t compete with someone of your commanding presence, Your Grace.”

Rey raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, seeming amused. “I told you, my name is Rey.”

Ben gave her a hint of a smile as well. “Very well. Rey. I suppose it’s my turn to tell you to call me Ben?”

“Naturally,” she said softly, hazel eyes dancing across his face. Ben sensed something new in her thoughts, the vaguest hint of curiosity about him, but decided to stay focused on being charming. It wasn’t easy.

Palpatine entered the conversation then, calling Ben’s attention away from Rey. “I trust you found your quarters to be satisfactory, Your Highness?”

“It’s Ben,” Rey corrected Palpatine with a smirk, just before Ben could answer.

He let out a short laugh at that. “I certainly did, Your Excellency. Your hospitality is greatly appreciated. Though, I must admit, the chambers are quite a bit more… elegant than what I’m used to.”

“Really? What is the Alderaanian palace like?” Rey asked him, leaning toward him in interest. Ben was struck by the notion that she was giving him extra attention, trying to make up for their disagreement earlier. _As if I’m not doing the same thing,_ Ben reminded himself.

“It’s lovely,” Ben told her, copying her body language and leaning closer to her. “The whole city is covered in snow year round, and the palace overlooks the mountains. It’s silver and streamlined. When I was little, I always thought the palace looked like a J-type Nubian starship.” Rey laughed at that, and Ben laughed with her, feeling that same spark he had sensed with her earlier. “Everything inside the palace is open – large rooms, minimal furniture, a few towers. My mother spends most of her time in the library, but the stateroom has certainly had its fair share of use as well. If nothing else, my parents go in there to have their weekly arguments.”

Rey laughed again, and Ben noticed how her long, shimmery earrings dusted the tops of her shoulders every time she laughed. “And where do you spend most of your time?” she queried.

Ben gathered his thoughts, trying to remember anything past the entrancing person he was looking at. “The Jedi Temple,” he said finally. “I train there every day. When I’m not training, I’m helping Master Organa – my uncle, that is – train the younglings. I do most of my meditations on the mountains or in the inner rooms of the temple.”

“How fascinating,” Rey remarked, glancing at Palpatine for his reaction. The Chancellor seemed less than intrigued, but he gave a dutiful nod in response.

“Perhaps,” Palpatine said, “when Adreyna gives you a tour of our planet tomorrow, she can show you the original Jedi Temple.”

Ben raised his eyebrows in surprise. “The original Jedi Temple? You’re referring to the temple used during the Great Jedi Purge?”

“Of course,” Rey replied. “It has tight security to discourage sightseers or vandals, but I can get you in easily.”

“That would be… highly appreciated,” Ben said honestly, surprised at the chance to see a legendary place he had only heard stories about. “I’ve wanted to see the temple ever since I first heard about it.”

Palpatine broke into a delighted smile, suddenly more interested in the conversation. “Excellent! Then you shall see it, and many of our other lovely places on Coruscant. I have arranged for Adreyna to spend the next few days showing you around our planet. She’s quite the expert on the sights and sounds of Coruscant.”

“I have no doubt,” Ben replied, looking back to Rey. She tilted her head to the side, seeming intrigued by Ben’s change in mannerisms from that morning. It was something he had learned to do a long time ago – to set his awkwardness aside just long enough to pretend to be someone else. If he could imagine that he was Poe Dameron for an hour or two, he wouldn’t have any trouble making a good impression. “How long have you lived on Coruscant, Rey?”

She seemed to like it when he said her name, and he found that he liked saying it. _Get it together, Ben,_ he told himself. _All you have to do is make a good impression. Adreyna Palpatine is the last person you need to be attracted to._

“Since I was five years old,” she replied easily. “I was born on Naboo, but after my parents were killed, I came to live here, with my grandfather. I’ve lived on Coruscant ever since, but I make frequent trips back to Naboo.”

“And what’s Naboo like?”

Rey’s lips parted, and Ben suddenly couldn’t tear his eyes off them, even when she started speaking. “Breathtaking. Covered in beaches and lakes, with a palace that towers miles high. We have mountains too, but they’re covered in green grass and flowers.”

Ben could sense the peace that passed through Rey’s mind when she spoke about her homeworld, and he couldn’t help smiling at her when he replied, “Perhaps one day I’ll have the chance to see it.”

“Perhaps,” was all she said in response, giving him a heavy-lidded gaze as she turned to face the server who had come to their end of the table. The meal was served, and Ben caught a glimpse of Chewie, seated near the other end of the lengthy dining table, enthusiastically carrying on a conversation with a fragile-looking senator. The first course was a thick creamy soup, followed by a plate of greens. Rey chatted with Palpatine occasionally, turning her attention to the dark-skinned woman seated next to her as well. Ben focused on keeping his eyes downward as he ate, mulling over what he should say next.

_What was it Holdo said to ask her about?_ he tried to recall. _Lothal? Lasan? Better not to risk making a mistake._ Their conversation had been pleasant, even flirtatious, so far, and Ben wanted to keep it that way for the rest of the evening. There would be plenty of time the next day to push for more information, and he needed to keep the conversation light.

“Where will you be traveling next?” Ben finally asked her, filling the break in dialogue as the main course was served. “I’m sure your work in the Trade Federation keeps you constantly occupied.”

As soon as the words were out, Ben sensed a shift in Rey’s mind. She was immediately on the defense, anger at someone – at him? – seeping through. _I shouldn’t have asked that._

Rey twisted her mouth to the side, a subtle but meaningful gesture. “That it does,” she remarked, a hint of ice in her tone. “But I’m afraid most of my upcoming trips have been postponed for the moment.” Ben noticed that she pointedly kept herself from looking at Palpatine, who was clearly listening to their conversation but not contributing.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Ben said carefully. “Perhaps you will find other opportunities to work here on Coruscant?”

Rey tossed her head uncaringly. “Of course. There are always ample responsibilities for a grand duchess.”

Ben nodded in accordance, not sure where to take the conversation next. He sensed he had hit upon a sensitive topic, but he couldn’t fathom why she should be angry with him over her own schedule. _Time for a new topic,_ he decided. “I’ve heard that you have great plans for negotiations with Lothal and the Calamari system,” Ben commented, hoping it was Lothal that Holdo had said.

“Yes,” Rey said simply.

Palpatine broke in again to keep the conversation moving. “Adreyna is always full of new ideas,” he said proudly. “Lothal has fallen into a state of economic disrepair, due to unfortunate leadership and a lack of demanded exports. Adreyna has begun a proposal in the Trade Federation and the Senate which would allow our military to use Lothal as an operations base and a weapon manufacturing center.”

Ben couldn’t hide his surprise. “A weapon manufacturing center? On Lothal?”

Rey was gauging his reaction carefully, tapping her long red fingernails against her drinking glass as she listened to Palpatine’s explanation. “Lothal is in desperate need of economic recovery,” she said, her voice tinged with a chill. “They have excellent testing sites and mining locations which will make them a perfect place for the Galactic Army to operate. The Trade Federation has already approved my proposal; all I need now is the Senate’s support, and I can begin –”

“The Senate will never approve of a bill like that,” Ben said, careful to keep his voice moderate. “They already fear that the Galactic Army is becoming too powerful.”

“Really?” Rey asked delicately. “How much time have you spent in the Senate lately, Ben?”

His name sounded different on her tongue. It was a challenge. “Very little, unfortunately. But as a diplomat, I have spent extensive time listening to the leaders of various planets. The army’s sudden surge in strength has made many systems uneasy. They fear that militarism has begun to take hold in the Republic.”

Rey laughed, sharply and cunningly. “I can assure you, their fears are entirely unfounded. The Galactic Army is gaining strength, yes, but not in the vein of militarism. My plans for Lothal are mutually beneficial for its people and the Republican army.”

Ben could feel it starting up again – that spark that he had sensed the first time they met. It burned in his chest, pushed him to rise to her challenge. “You will forgive an observation, my lady, but the Galactic Army desolates every planet it occupies en masse. How could you possibly expect –”

“How could I expect otherwise? May I remind you, Ben, that I have spent many years working in the Trade Federation and examining the best methods of economic recovery? Creating an industry for Lothal to capitalize upon will not damage it in any way. It can only help the people of Lothal to have an economy they can be proud of.”

Palpatine cleared his throat, interrupting the escalating conversation. “Adreyna is more than competent in the ways of economics, Your Highness,” he assured Ben. “Her ideas are based upon fact and observations, and she has been highly successful in every endeavor she has undertaken.”

Ben almost brought up Corellia, almost dared Rey to explain herself. That strange connection blazed in his throat, urging him to push her further and pin her down with hard truth, but something stopped him. _I’m not here to win arguments,_ he reminded himself. _Be a gentleman. Make a good impression. That’s all you have to do._

“I’m sure that’s so,” Ben finally complied, all the tension slipping out of his voice. “I certainly did not mean to imply otherwise. I’m not particularly knowledgeable about the Trade Federation policies.”

Palpatine nodded, a pleased smile on his face. “Of course, my boy. There are many complexities to our democracy that are difficult to grasp. I’m sure Adreyna would be more than happy to give you more insight into her methodology. Perhaps tomorrow, during your tour. Hmm?” he asked pointedly, giving Rey a meaningful stare.

Ben watched her carefully, listened to how her thoughts warred with one another. _She feels it, too,_ he realized, _that spark that makes her want to fight._ Her jaw clenched, her eyes narrowed fractionally, but her words were polite. “Naturally,” she breezed. “I’m sure a prince of Alderaan would be very interested in the practicalities of our government.”

It was a barbed insult, disguised in the dripping honey of her charm. Ben swallowed his own retort, ignoring the anger that fought its way up his throat. “How kind of you, my lady.”

Rey raised her eyes to Ben’s one last time, clear hazel colliding with deep brown in a silent conflict. Suddenly she wasn’t so entrancing, her seductive presence replaced by her seething hatred for him – a hatred she wasn’t bothering to conceal. Ben could suddenly read the single thought that was emblazoned across her mind: _I wish you had never come here._

Ben narrowed his eyes at her, just enough so that only she would notice. _So do I._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“That may have been the single worst evening of my entire life,” Rey snarled, pushing a chair out of her way as she stormed into her bedchamber.

Argé sighed, pushing the chair back in place so she wouldn’t trip over it later. “Worse than the Chancellor’s gala with the Toydarians?”

“Yes!” Rey called from the bedchamber.

Jannah piped up from her position at the doorway, “Worse than the night you tried to negotiate with the Crèche people?”

“Yes!”

“Worse than –”

“Yes! Whatever it is, yes!”

Rey couldn’t understand what was the matter with her. Slamming the bedroom door behind her, she clenched her fists in anger and closed her eyes, willing herself to take control of her emotions. She strode into her refresher room, sitting in her filigree-carved vanity chair and taking inventory on her reflection in the mirror.

The evening had started off perfectly. She and Ben set their differences aside and had an agreeable, enjoyable conversation about easy topics, like homeworlds and sightseeing. Ben’s obvious excitement at seeing the Jedi Temple was almost endearing, and Rey had even let herself think that the next day’s tour might be a chance for a bonding experience.

But no. Every time they encountered another, Ben always had to bring up something to make her angry. Rey gritted her teeth in frustration. She had almost forgotten about Hux’s trip to Corellia in her place, but no. Ben had to bring it up, even if unintentionally.

And then the Lothal discussion! Rey could feel her anger bubbling up again at the thought of his insinuations. _She_ was the one who had worked in the Trade Federation for more than a decade, and _he_ somehow thought himself qualified enough to tell her that her Lothal economic expansion plan was doomed.

_Arrogance,_ Rey thought, furiously wiping away her thick Naboo makeup with a cloth. _He’s made of sheer arrogance and condescension and ignorant argumentativeness._ Her blood boiled at the mere thought of him. He was clearly shy and uncomfortable at formal gatherings, yet he had deliberately put on a façade of charm and flattery. She could see through him like a lace curtain.

And yet, through the fury and the rage she felt towards Ben, Rey couldn’t deny the dyad bond. It was stronger at the banquet than it had been before, the tension between them practically crackling. Every time he looked at her, she could feel him pushing around her thoughts, reading the emotions that she didn’t bother to conceal. Rey didn’t dare try to do the same to him – she couldn’t risk letting him know she was Force-sensitive, and reading his thoughts was only an invitation for him to wonder about her abilities. She would have to be especially careful to keep herself from giving anything away.

“And I’ve got the whole day with him tomorrow,” she muttered under her breath. Their tour wouldn’t be deterred by a disagreement at the banquet, and Rey would have to start all over – the dismissal of their argument, the flirtatious behavior, the feigned interest in everything he said.

Rey rolled her eyes. It would be exhausting, and she couldn’t thing of a single thing she would rather not do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“There’s nothing I’d rather not do,” Ben told R2. “The whole evening was a disaster. Worst of my life.”

Chewie made a loud growling sound, and Ben replied, “Yes, much worse than that.”

He pulled his circlet off his head, holding it in front of him and almost sneering at the sight. There were times he hated being a prince, and this was one of them. As if suffering through the remainder of the banquet hadn’t been bad enough, he would be forced to spend the entire day with the contemptuous grand duchess, and he would have to pretend he liked it.

Chewie was talking to him again, gesturing towards the doors and demanding why Ben couldn’t just cancel the whole thing, since they were all miserable anyway?

“It’s not that simple,” Ben replied, sinking into the nearest chair. “There’s so much more to this than just winning her over.”

R2 beeped at him questioningly. _Why can’t you just go along with what she says? Why do you have to fight back and make things worse?_ Chewie nodded emphatically at that.

Ben threw his hands up in frustration. “I don’t know, R2! I really don’t! There’s something about her that just –” He didn’t know how to describe what he was thinking, how everything about Rey set his thoughts on fire and made him unable to behave rationally. “She just gets me riled up.”

Chewie snorted, muttering something about being reminded of someone else Chewie used to know. The Wookiee waved goodnight to Ben and R2, going into his own room to get some sleep.

R2 barked a command at Ben, ordering him to be on good behavior the next day during his tour. “I know, I know,” Ben said, getting out of his chair and heading into his own bedchamber. “’Night, R2.”

As he got ready for bed and quietly ran through his shortened nighttime meditations, Ben couldn’t keep his thoughts off Rey and their argument that evening. Whatever magnetic spell she was putting over him, he would just have to resist it. No matter how sultry she was and no matter how incorrect her ideology was, Ben was just going to have to put up with it and keep the peace between them. It was the only way to get close enough to her to find out anything about the Sith.

Ben gave a great sigh and fell back onto his bed. _Tomorrow is going to be terrible. Just terrible._


End file.
